I'll Love You Through Anything
by GeorgeBoo
Summary: Draco had known that he was "different" from a young age, that he was a "freak". His own father had said it, too. In front of him. Just because he happens to be a very special type of man. DRARRY and Mpregg... Don't like it, don't read it! - It isn't really taking a lot into consideration of the books, just warning ya-
1. Not My Son, The Freak

Title: I'll Love You Through Everything.

Chapter 1. (Not) My Son, The Freak.

AN: So here's the basic idea of the story, Draco was born with this condition that was known by his mother since birth, that he'd have the ability to give birth, despite being born male, with working male body parts. And… Well, it's a Drarry Mpregg! If you don't like it, don't read it! GOD… (….) - Is it odd that I got the idea for this from reading Glee Mpregg stories? Yes…. I guess so.

~ I don't own anything. Obviously. If I could own anything from the Harry Potter series it would either be Harry Potter's Penis or Draco Malfoy (wink, wink.) Through I'd probably chose DM. Because he's freaking Draco Malfoy! Enjoy. ~

-/-/-/-/-

Draco had known from the moment that he was born that he was _different_. Not because he was an exceptionally strange child, but because from an early age that's what his father called him with distain. Sometimes Draco could still hear his father speaking, the words, he was sure, despite being about five years old, were the exact words his father had said. 'Narcissa, our son is a_** FREAK**_. He's _DIFFERENT_. I will not stand for it. He's_ not mine_, is he? He can't be. He can't. Cissa, I did not have anything to do with the birth of that… _Thing_.' And from that moment on, Draco had fallen from his father's grace. He was pushed to the side, just like a freak should be.

Draco remembered what happened later that night. He had been lying in his bed, whimpering and snuggling his one and only bear tight up on his chest. He could have had a million bears, but he had only wanted Benjamin. Benjamin had been a gift from his father, from the man that had called his own flesh and blood a _freak_. Draco didn't even know what the word '_freak_' meant, but he was sure that it wasn't anything good, and he didn't want to be a freak. He just wanted to be able to curl up in his father's arms again. But after what his father had said today, in front of him, made him sure that he wasn't welcome in Lucius Malfoy's arms anymore.

"Dragon?" His mother asked, opening his bedroom door slowly and quietly, as to not wake up her now snoring husband.

"Yes mother?" Draco asked, looking like a beaten puppy as he tried to hide the fact that he had been crying, lest his mother turn on him the way his father had.

"Are you alright, my Dragon?" She asked, slowly closing his door and finding her way to his bed. Draco felt the creak of the bed, indicating that his mother had sat down on the side. The bed was quite huge, so Draco moved slightly, to be closer to his mother. But at the same time he was hesitant. Would his mother hate him just like his father? Because he was '_different_', a '_freak_'? He didn't even know what he had done.

"Yes." He said quietly as his mother slowly laid down beside him. "I'm fine, Mother, and you?" He asked, just like he had been taught.

"I'm good, my Dragon. Your father didn't really mean what he said, he'll come around Dragon. I love you, _your not a freak, you are not repulsive_." His mother said, putting her arm around him and slowly stroked his back, calming the shaky breaths that had started up at the mention of Lucius.

"What's a 'freak'?" Draco asked, "and what makes me a 'freak'?" He added on, his big grey eyes looking up at his mother in the dark. Narcissa sighed. She had hoped to have this conversation with Draco when he was older, and when he was a bit more knowledgeable about well, where babies came from.

"A freak means someone who is different than other people, but it is a very rude word to say to someone, Dragon." Narcissa said, before pondering on how to answer her son's second question "Well, Draco… Do you know where you came from?" His mother asked, confusing Draco for a moment. He had never thought of where he had _came from_, he had always just _been_. Draco got a perplexed look on his face, which looked so cute on someone so young, as if his brain was working over time to understand the meaning and what could be implied from that question without having any knowledge of any of that. After a minute of silence Draco just shook his head. "Well, Dragon, usually when a man loves a woman, they make a baby. That baby lives in the mother's stomach for about nine months. During those nine months the mother swells, to accommodate the baby's growth." Narcissa said, unsure of what to say next, that even through Draco wasn't a woman, he'd still get pregnant like one? "And then the mother gives birth to the baby. Sometimes it works differently too. Sometimes if a man and a man love each other, when one of the men is special, they too can give birth to a baby." She finished, looking down at her son, worried about how he'd take the news.

"Is that why father thinks I'm a freak?" Draco asks, his eyes welling with tears. "Because when I grow up to love a man, I'll have a baby?" Narcissa fidgeted for a moment.

"Yes, Dragon. But I want you to know that no matter what I will always love you. Also, Draco… You may not grow up to like other boys, you could like girls and have babies with girls." Narcissa said, deciding that that was all they were going to say about this topic until Draco was older, more mature and ready to take the information. "Now, that's enough about this. Don't worry about it, Draco. Goodnight, my Dragon." She said as she got up from his bed. Leaning down to kiss him on the cheek, Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. He kissed her cheek and said quietly…

"I love you mommy." Before drifting into a tired and dreamless sleep. The concern of his father hating him and the reason for such hate long gone.

-/-/-/-/

I know that Draco calls his mother "mother" and then switches to "mommy"… It's just, he tries to be grown up and polite because that's kind of how I feel like Draco would be raised until Lucius finds out his son is a "freak" and hates him… But if I was to say the rest that won't that ruin it? I mean, I haven't even written it for god's sake.

Read and Review, please? Especially if you like Mpregg?


	2. Butterflies At First Sight

Title: I'll Love You Through Anything.

Chapter 2: Butterflies At First Site.

YES. Harry shows up! Now Draco is eleven and Harry is eleven. YAY. Before I was writing Draco as like, six? (Almost wrote sex, lol.)

-/-/-/-/-/-

Draco was nervous. He was afraid of leaving his home, even if it did feel like a prison of sorts to go to Hogwarts. His father hated his guts, or rather, what was near them. And that, in turn, changed the way Draco's mother could interact with him. If Lucius Malfoy was awake and in the house, his mother was to ignore him. He was to be nothing but a speck of dust, bellow them for something that he couldn't change, something that he had been born to do. He had been born with the rare trait that let him give birth, despite being pretty much male.

Even with the instructions to treat Draco like he didn't exist, like he wasn't any better than House Elf's or Mudbloods, Draco had many found memories with his mother. Memories of her sneaking into his room late at night to talk to him, to treasure and spoil him while hiding it from Lucius. Draco, when he was younger, had viewed it as special Mother-Draco time, but as he got older he realized what it really was. It was his mother being too ashamed of the freak of a child that she had to love and treat him the same way in daylight, in front of his father. After realizing that, Draco began to feel different things towards his situation. Embarrassment, puzzlement, displeasure, guilt, and finally, denial.

He denied that he was any different than any other wizard boy. He would love women and he would never, ever let a man, get anywhere close to him. To what made him a freak.

-.-.-

Draco was getting fitted for his new school robes when in walked someone who brought the weirdest reaction in his chest. Draco's heart went crazy, leaving him feeling breathless. It was hard not to be. Even through they were both so young, there was just something about this someone. Something amazing about this… Boy. Draco immediately wanted to be close to him, to know his name. To hear the boy speak, to have those green eyes, that reminded him of the big emerald necklace his mother often wore. - But that was before Draco realized what he was doing. He was going crazy _over a boy_. Over someone that he could never be with because of who he was, because of _what_ he was. Tears started to pool in Draco's eyes, and he quickly wiped them away. Even if he was ignored by his father and mother most of the time, he knew how a Malfoy acted, and crying in public, in front of anybody, was something they didn't do.

"Well, your done, Master Malfoy. You can go change." The older wizard tailor said, pointing towards the dressing rooms. "What would you like young man?" The tailor asked the other boy. Draco held his breathe so that he could listen to the conversation through the wooden dressing room door.

"Some robes and things for school, sir." The other boy had answered, sounding nervous and awkward. Almost afraid. Draco felt a fluttering in his stomach, just like butterflies. He wondered if the other boy was going to be going to Hogwarts too. Maybe they'd be in the same year! Maybe even the same house… _No, Draco, shut up, your a boy and normal boys don't like other boys. You are not a freak. _Draco though to himself as he began to change, hoping to forget about the other boy.

As soon as Draco had stripped out of his robe and the other garments that he was having made today, the door quickly opened to show the other boy standing there. His green eyes got wide, very, very wide, and his mouth turned into an "o" shape. The boy's shocked expression was so funny that Draco just had to laugh. Before he remembered that he was standing there, in front of a stranger that brought out strange reactions in him, in his _underwear_.

"Don't you knock? And can you please stop staring? You look stupid with your mouth open like that! Have you never seen a boy in his underwear before?" Draco said, his face turning red. The other boy began to blush too, as he shut his mouth and his eyes, and turned away.

"Sorry. I didn't know anyone was in there." The boy half-talked, half-whispered. Draco gave the other boy's back a strange look before shutting the door and pulling his regular clothing back on.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

As soon as Harry had walked into the shop he had had his mind fixated on the boy that he could see standing still, tall, and proper. There was just something that made him feel all goofy on the inside. Maybe it was the sad vibe that he sent off, something that nobody but Harry seemed to get. The boy himself probably didn't know that he looked and made Harry feel sad. He just wanted to take the light blond haired boy in his arms and tell him that he was important. Just like Harry wanted to be held and told. Harry wondered if the boy didn't have parents like his, or if they were busy and distant.

"I'll be with you in a minute, young man." The tailor said, as he pinched and studied the clothing that the blond boy was wearing. The boy didn't even seem to notice that the man beside him had said anything, much less that he was now kneeling down adjusting the legs and muttering something about height. The blond seemed to be staring intently at Harry, with eyes filled with so much emotion that Harry didn't even know where to begin. Just as he figured out that the other boy loathed him, because it was the easiest to see. It was the same look his stupid relatives had been giving him his whole life. The blond boy huffed and looked away, almost as if Harry was scum on the bottom of his shoe.

"Well, your done, Master Malfoy. You can go change." The old man said to the blond boy, to Malfoy. The boy nodded and walked off towards a curtained off area. "What would you like young man?" the tailor asked him, turning his full attention on Harry.

"Some robes and things for school, sir." Harry answered as the tailor put some clothing articles in his arms after measuring his height and width and told him to change into them.

Behind the set of purple curtains were two doors. Deciding that the other boy, Malfoy, had probably taken the first dressing room, Harry opened the door. But instead of finding an empty room, there stood an almost naked boy. Harry felt his eyes go wide in shock, his mouth dropped open. A million thoughts were going through his mind all at once. - _Should I feel these butterflies for another boy? Why does he look so good? Why do I wish that I could stand here and stare at him forever? Aren't I straight? I'm straight…_ _Aren't I_?-

"Don't you knock? And can you please stop staring? You look stupid with your mouth open like that! Have you never seen a boy in his underwear before?" The blond boy snapped, turning bright red. The contrast of his blush and his pale skin, hair, and grey eyes was mesmerizing. Harry closed his eyes and mouth, and quickly turned around so he was no longer facing the other boy, for fear of staring some more.

"Sorry. I didn't know anyone was in there." Harry said quietly as the other boy shut the changing room door, leaving Harry standing there for a moment, embarrassed before he headed into the other one to change.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

HOPE YOU REALIZED IT SWITCHED TO HARRY, or… Your stupid :)

Is it wrong that I find this totally cute? The fact that both of them seem to like each other? OH NOES!- I think I might be a perv.

Read and review


	3. The Beginning Of Friendships

Title: I'll Love You Through Anything.

Chapter 3: The beginnings of Friendships.

A/N: Yes. YES. I've just stayed up until one in the freaking morning writing this, 'cause I wanted to and someone wanted me to update soon, and I was just like, YEAH! YEAH! Because I hate waiting for updates too and I just really want to keep this story going. I just love Draco too much.

I don't own any of the characters, if I did Draco Malfoy would always be seen with hickeys! (LOL, I'm kidding!) Or am I? Anyways, the story idea is mine…

-/-/-/-/-

Draco was at the train station, standing between his mother and his father. He knew that to everyone else there, they were a loving, regal, pureblood family. But to himself, it was a lie. A fake. His mother was holding onto him, crying, showing affection in front of his father, something she had not done in years. His father gave him a small smile that did not reach his eyes. They were still glassy, hateful grey stones when it came to him.

"Common Harry!" A rascally young redhead said, running through the station with the boy from the tailors on his arm. They seemed to be gallivanting around as if they had no cares in the world. Draco had millions. What if he was found out? What if he didn't get into Slytherin like his parents and their parents and their parents before them had? What if he flunked his classes? What if he embarrassed his father? - As much as he was pleased to get out of his loveless home, he just wanted to be back in the familiarity of it. He wanted to snuggle up in his bed, in his childish room that had not seen many changes other than Draco himself changing. From a young little boy to a boy on the brink of becoming a young wizard and a teenager.

"Weasley." His father gruffly muttered, kind of like the way he usually talked to Draco. Draco took that as a meaning that whoever Weasley was, was someone as bad, as different, as he was. Maybe not in the way he was, but he was scum just the same. "Now, head off boy." Lucius said, pushing Draco away from his mother and towards the waiting train. Draco climbed up with one swift look back at his "loving" family. He saw his mother wiping her face with a black handkerchief and Lucius staring at her with distain, before looking relieved and hugged her. There was love in the family. Just not for Draco.

Draco went and found an empty carriage. Locking the door he plopped himself on a seat, wishing that he had never been born. It was obvious that he wasn't loved, wasn't needed. On top of that he was just a freak. A stupid, worthless, lonely, loveless freak. Draco could feel tears pooling up in his eyes. He didn't want to be seen through the window, remembering that Malfoy's never cried in public. Draco slid from the seat onto the floor, where someone as low as him belonged anyways. His tears began to fall, cool and salty on his hot cheeks and lips. He began to softly sob, as he wrapped his arms around his legs, pulling himself in a fetal position. The train began to slowly move but Draco didn't pay it any attention, he was too busy remembering the way his father had looked once he was gone. It had been the look of total and utter relief.

Out of nowhere there was a knock on the door of his compartment. Draco quickly stood up and brushed himself off, he wiped his face and pretended that he hadn't just been crying on the floor. If anyone suspected it, or told him that he looked like he had just been crying, he would deny it. Draco reached over and unlocked the door with a nonchalant face and opened it up.

"Hello?" He asked, as it opened up to show the red headed boy from earlier, a girl with crazy brown hair, and the boy from the tailor shop, who seemed to turn bright pink as soon as he noticed who had opened the door.

"Hello. I'm Hermione, this is Ron, and that's Harry. We were wondering if we could sit with you here because all the other carriages are full." The girl- Hermione said. Draco just nodded and stepped back.

"Sure. I'm Draco." He answered, wishing that he had spent more time with people his own age outside of school, as he was totally unsure of what to do.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry was more than a bit surprised that he was already making friends so fast, especially after the fact that he had never had a friend before. Dudley had always prevented that from happening, by making Harry a big social outcast through bullying, lies, and rumours. Rumours that he had cooties, head lice, that he was gay and that he'd like to kiss all the boys in his class. They were mainly lies, or at least Harry had always thought they were, especially the last one. But the boy at the tailor's, Malfoy… He has certainly wanted to kiss him on the lips.

Imagine Harry's surprise, when the boy who opened the only free compartment turned out to be that boy, and he had finally said his first name. Draco. It was interesting, different. It fit him through. The boy was _different_, different from anyone Harry had ever known before. First of all, the boy had the palest blond hair that seemed to catch the light in it. Harry almost expected it to shine like an angelic halo. Draco also had grey eyes. They reminded Harry of fog when he had seen them in the shop when they were trying on their school clothes, but today they looked like dark clouds that thundered above during storms. Draco's usually pale skin was red and blotchy, especially around his eyes. Harry wondered if he missed the woman who had latched onto him at the station. Maybe Draco had never been far away from her.

"So… What year are you, Draco?" Hermione asked, trying to start some conversation. If she noticed Harry staring, almost studying Draco as if he would have to draw a detailed picture of the boy hours later, cataloging everything into his mind.

"I'm a first year, what about you guys?" Draco asked, looking as if he had to muster up the courage to get his voice that loud. Harry suddenly wished that it was just the two of them. He felt like he wanted to protect Draco from anything, which was absurd, since he had barely met the boy.

"We're first years too. Do you think we'll be in the same houses?" Hermione said, smiling. It was obvious from her face that she enjoyed the company of them. Harry wondered what she thought of them, what Draco thought of them, but more importantly, what Draco thought of him.

"I don't know. My family would be disappointed if I don't get into Slytherin." Draco said, looking a bit uncomfortable as Hermione gave him a weird look.

"Well, I myself am hoping to get into Gryffindor, what about you Ron? Harry?" Hermione asked, looking over at Ron before turning to look at Harry.

"Gryffindor, that's where all my siblings are. Mum and dad wouldn't care, but the twins would never let me get over it if I got into Hufflepuff." Ron said, leaving Harry wondering. From what Hagrid had told him of the houses, Slytherin, the one Draco wanted to get into didn't have too many nice people, Gryffindor was the one filled with people who had courage, who were heroes in their own rights, Hufflepuffs were kind, and Ravenclaws were smart. Harry didn't know which one he fit into. He wasn't bad, was he? But he wasn't sure if he was kind or smart. Thinking back through his whole life, he couldn't find a moment where he had been courageous. He was always running, he was always trying to make him so small and insignificant as to appease his uncle. Surely that wasn't courageous.

"I don't know." Harry admitted. The three other first years looked at him a bit oddly. "I'm not fit for any of the houses. I'm not courageous, or a hero, I'm not smart, I'm not whatever Slytherins are, and I don't think I'm kind enough to be a Hufflepuff." Harry said.

"But your Harry Potter! You'll get into Gryffindor, I just know it!" Ron said, looking over at Harry with surprise. This was the boy who defeated the dark lord as a baby? And he couldn't even think of himself as courageous? He was already a sodding hero!

"Thanks Ron." Harry said weakly as he noticed the odd way Draco was staring at him.

-/-/-/-

Yes. I know. Draco's all nice and shit and I've totally left what actually happens. This is my story, don't like it? Don't read it. I personally love Draco and Harry being friends. It's just, hate sex is nice, but lovey dove-y stuff is what I want! Neither of them get enough love and that's just WRONG…

R&R people, and I'm defiantly not talking about A&W.


	4. And Your House Is

Title: I'll Love You Through Anything.

Chapter 4: And Your House Is….

A/N: Sorry that this took a while, I went to sleep last night since I was up late writing the last chapter and then in the middle of my creative process I found out that I had to pack up all my things because I'm going to be coming home from my vacation like, tomorrow!- Where does the time go?Anyways, I wanted to thank all my lovely followers and reviewers, it's nice to know that I'm not alone in all this Drarry Mpregg Love! - Anyways, I thought I would answer a review here and another one at the end of this chapter.

Sara: YES! Bottom Draco in for the win! I'm sorry, it's just… I see Draco as a bottom, through he may or may not get his turn on top! It's just… He's such a bottom for me, even through his pride would say otherwise! (or, at least when he's normal Draco and not my loveless Draco!)

Anyways, this is getting long, but I don't own any characters, our lovely J.K. Rowling does!

-/-/-/-/-/-

Draco couldn't believe it. Harry, the boy who seemed almost as awkward as he himself felt was _the Harry Potter_?- The boy who lived? Draco began to feel panic rising from the pit of his stomach. What would his father think if he found out that he was sitting and acting like friends with his mortal enemy? The Malfoy's were sided with Voldemort, not with this 'hero' Harry Potter.

"I'll be right back." Draco said, getting up and hurrying out of the compartment. He wondered if he should bother coming back at all as he headed to the back of the train. Standing by the door, staring out at what was behind him, of the part of the trip he already made, Draco wished that there was someone that wanted him back there, but there was nothing. Draco stood there for a few minutes, wondering if he would feel different if he wasn't a freak, if his parents really did love him. He wondered about the boy he would be and if he'd know Harry if he had been a very different boy.

"Draco?" Someone softly asks, putting their hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco felt himself flinch. He wasn't use to anyone touching him so easily, not even his own mother was like that with him. Not even when they were alone.

"Yes?" Draco said, turning around to see Harry staring at him with his beautiful green eyes and a look of concern on his face.

"Are you alright? You seemed to get kind of awkward in the carriage, so I thought I'd check on you." Harry said, a light blush starting on his cheeks.

"I'm fine." Draco said, his voice sounding so distant and kind of cold. Harry pulled away, looking a little shocked at the way Draco was treating him.

"Okay. See you back at our seats." Harry said, turning away and walking off.

-/-/-/-/-

Harry felt _hurt_. Hurt that Draco wouldn't confide in him, that Draco seemed to want to get as far away from him as possible without being rude. Why else would Draco flinch away from his touch? Why else would Draco push him away when all he wanted to do was know if his friend was okay. From that moment on, Harry decided that no matter what, he'd try to break through Draco's shell and know the real Draco Malfoy, not the beautiful ice-boy in front of him.

(-/-/-)

Harry looked around the gigantic dinning room, there were tons of people sitting at the long tables, each of them had a coloured banner above them, stating what house they were. From where Harry was standing he could see Ron's older brothers and the head table. He was a bit frightened at the dark stare of one professor Severus Snape.

The rest of the night seemed to go by in a blur, Harry couldn't even name what houses half of his first year class mates got into. All that he knew was that he was in Gryffindor with Ron and Hermione. Harry craned his neck, looking for Draco. His eyes roamed the Slytherin table but Harry couldn't see Draco's signature light blond hair. He turned to look at the Ravenclaw table, but again, there was no luck in finding Draco.

"Where's Draco?" He asked, turning to Hermione, who gave Harry a surprised look.

"Don't you know? He went out of the room with McGonagall, the sorting hat didn't know what to do with him." Hermione said. "It must be mortifying to not fit into any of the houses." She added, as she turned away to continue talking with whoever was on her other side. Harry felt bad for Draco, it must be very embarrassing…

-/-/-/-/-/-

Draco wiped the palms of his sweaty hands on his pants, and looked worriedly between Professor McGonagall and his god father, Severus Snape. He knew something was wrong with him, because the sorting hat had stayed on his head for the longest time, saying "hmmm…" and "very interesting", before saying that he could not place this child.

"But Minerva! He must go into Slytherin, you know that he'd do well with them." Severus said, trying to get his Godson into his rightful house.

"I don't think so, Severus. I'm pretty sure Draco would do better in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall said, worry Draco slightly. Would he be more of a freak if he ended up in any other house but Slytherin?

"Why don't we just put him in Hufflepuff then, if you want to demean him and the Malfoy name!" Severus said angrily.

"Now, Severus, whatever house Draco gets into it'll be alright. All houses have their good points, you know." McGonagall said calmly.

"Yes, but as a close friend to the Malfoy family and as Draco's Godfather, I know that he is meant to be in Slytherin." Severus said just as calmly as McGonagall.

"Now, now you two, why don't we just put the hat back on young Malfoy's head and let it try again?" Dumbledore said, entering the room to see what was taking so long.

"Yes. Let's try again, shall we?" McGonagall said, grabbing the hat and lightly placing it onto Draco's head again.

"Hmm… Interesting… You wish to get into Slytherin but you'd make a great Ravenclaw, and maybe you'd make an amazing Gryffindor, too." The hat said quietly to Draco. Draco became even more nervous. He had to get into Slytherin, he just had to!

"…The child wishes to go into Slytherin, but I feel like he'd be a better fit in either Ravenclaw or… Gryffindor." The hat said allowed, making Severus look quite stricken.

"Draco cannot go into Gryffindor!" Severus said, annoyed and worried for his young godson. How angry would Lucius be if Draco ended up a Gryffindor?

"The choice is between Slytherin and Ravenclaw, then." Dumbledore said, staring intently at the blond haired boy in front of him.

"…Interesting." The hat grumbled again, trying to work through Draco's nervous and scared head. The hat knew that the only reason Draco didn't want to be a Ravenclaw was his father's rage, and the only reason he wanted to be in Slytherin was to be like his father. What would be best for the child himself and not for his father's rage or acceptance?

-/-/-/-/-/-

YES. I am an evil author. I'm sorry, it's just… I don't know where to put Draco!

Kathia: I love Mpregg and future preggo Draco, because who wouldn't? - I was planning just to put him into Slytherin and have him become a cold asshole, but honestly, now I'm just like "HOLY FUCK, RAVENCLAW DRACO….OOOOOOHHHHH." But I still haven't figured out what exactly to do with our beautiful blond Draco just yet


	5. Love Is Love

Title: I'll Love you Through Anything

Chapter 4: love is love.

I think the chapter name is misleading, but at the same time, it fits! Sorry that it took awhile. I've been traveling, on planes and sharing a room with my mom and brother, and I didn't feel like being questioned about what I was writing. But, here it is!

Anyways, I only own the story, and the plot, but not anything else. Sadly. I'd love to own Draco Malfoy. Oh… There wouldn't be much clothing on him most of the time!

-/-/-/-/-/-

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled, making the three adults and Draco jump. Draco's stomach went from it's normal place down to the floor. What would happen to him now? What will his father think?

"Bu-bu-but!" Severus said, staring at his godson with wide eyes. His godson, the Gryffindor in a family of Slytherins.

"Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall said, smiling at the seemingly shell shocked Draco.

"Congratulations indeed, Draco. Now, let's head back out to join the rest of the school." Dumbledore said, hoping that surrounding Draco with his new house mates would wipe that shocked and broken look on his face. Draco just nodded and followed the adults into the dinning hall. Draco began to look up and down the Gryffindor table, hoping for a corner of it that would be inconspicuous. Some place he could quietly eat without being noticed. But, of course, with Draco's luck, that's not how it happened.

"Draco!" Hermione called, waving her arms at him eagerly. "Come over here and sit beside Harry, he's been saving a seat for you." She added, making both Harry and Draco blush. Draco slowly went over, unsure of how others would react to him, and sat beside Harry.

"So, I get that your a Gryffindor then." A guy with a heavy accent says. "I'm Oliver Wood, nice to meet you." he added. Draco wondered for a moment why a majority of Gryffindor guys had to be either mildly attractive to hot, and then there were the guys like Ron and Neville, loveable but not attractable. At least not yet.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you too, I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco said, getting more nervous by the second at the fact that most of the table went silent at his last name. Harry, Hermione, and a few other first years looked confused at the sudden silence after all the joyful conversations.

"Like a death eater Malfoy?" An older boy asked, before getting slaps on the back of his head by a red headed boy and his twin.

"Shut up." One of the red headed boys said. "He's a fellow Gryffindor, so you better treat him with some respect." The other added. Draco didn't really know which said what, or if it had all just been one of them.

"HaChrisiden, mate, just say your sorry." Oliver said, looking over at the other boy, who muttered something that sounded like 'I'm sorry, I was just curious.' in Draco's direction. Soon after that it was all forgotten.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry woke up to the sounds of quite sniffles, as if someone was trying to hide the fact that they were crying. He sat up and silently surveyed the room. The sound was coming from Draco's bed, which was on the other side of the room, beside a big window that the moon shone through. Harry got up as quietly as he could, he didn't want to wake up Ron or Seamus, who were both in beds on either side of him.

"Draco?" He whispered, opening the curtains that Draco had tightly wrapped around his bed when he had gone to sleep a few hours earlier.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Draco said, his big grey eyes blinking up at him, as if every time he shut his eyes Harry would disappear.

"I heard you sniffling. Are you alright? Is anything wrong?" Harry asked, sitting down on the side of Draco's bed.

"You heard me? - I'm fine, Harry. Go to bed." Draco said, turning away from him. Harry just sighed and laid down beside Draco.

"You are not fine. You don't want to be friends with me do you? No one ever does." Harry said, his eyes meeting Draco's as the boy looked over his shoulder at him.

"It's not that, I do too want to be friends with you. It's just… I think my dad will be angry that I'm a Gryffindor." Draco said, turning around so that he was face to face with Harry. Harry felt something start up in his stomach, something like the excitement he had when he found out that he was leaving the Dursley's, when he got onto the train and became friends with Ron and Hermione. But the person that could give him the feeling without doing anything at all, just looking at him, was Draco.

"Why would he be angry? Ron and Hermione made it seem like Gryffindor was the best house of all." Harry said. He honestly didn't really know the importance or differences of the houses. Anyone could be caring, courageous, kind, smart, and whatever Slytherins are known for. Harry didn't really know, whenever he had asked Hagrid he had just laughed and said Harry would learn soon enough and wouldn't have to worry, that he'd be a shoe in for Gryffindor.

"Not to my family. My parents were in Slytherin, and their parents and their parents before them were in Slytherin too, I'm already enough of a disappointment." Draco said, tears silently falling down his face.

"It's okay Draco, just be you and that's enough." Harry said, wiping the tears off of Draco's face. Harry had never really wanted to kiss a boy before, but there was something about Draco that made him want to do it.

"No. It isn't. You don't know what I am, how I am." Draco said bitterly. "Now, can you get out of my bed? It's just plain weird." He added, turning away from Harry.

"I know that even through you can be mean you honestly care. And, no. I'm not getting out of your bed, Draco." Harry said, wrapping his arms around Draco from behind, so that they were chest to back. Draco didn't even bother to complain about being that close to Harry, he just let it happen. After a while both boys fell into a peaceful sleep.

-/(The Next Morning)/-

"Harry, what were you doing in Draco's bed this morning?" Ron asked, wondering what was up with his new best friend and his other friend. He hoped that they weren't going to push him away and ignore him.

"It's a secret." Harry said, giving Ron a knowing smile. "You have to ask Draco, because I promised not to tell. Not even to you, my best friend." Harry added, watching his best friend relax from his worried stance with relief.

"Okay, I'll make sure to ask Draco later… Honestly, it was weird to wake up to find both of you snuggling in Draco's bed. Because of that the rest of the guys are going to think your gay or something." Ron said, his face scrunched up in some weird look.

"What? Are you homophobic or something?" Harry asked in a defensive voice. He wasn't gay, or at least he didn't consider himself to be gay. Maybe bisexual, but that wasn't the point.

"No! But… Are you?" Ron asked, looking a little worried.

"If your asking if I want to specifically only date men then no." Harry said, "But still, love is love." He added on, as they hurried from breakfast to their first class. Harry wondered were Draco was, not for the first time that morning, either.

"Fine mate, but just don't kiss another guy in front of me. I'm tolerant but that doesn't mean I want to see it." Ron said, shaking his head at the very gross thought of Harry kissing some other guy.

"Okay." Harry said, dropping the subject. Which wasn't too hard to do, because Ron didn't really want to talk about either.

-/-/-/-/-

Thank you to all that have read, has favourite/followed, and reviewed! And, who else loves the fact that Harry knows love is love? I mean, he's like 12. I'd love to make the move to make him older, but I feel like I should do a bit more on the building of their relationship before moving into the older stuff. - And I would feel creepy about writing two twelve year olds doing sexy stuff… But then again, I'm already a perv


	6. Disappointment

Title: I'll Love You Through Anything.

Chapter 6: Disappointment.

Hey… I think I called "Love is Love" chapter four, because I honestly thought it was! Oh well. - I know, two chapters in one day, but I really wanted to write thing part, because well… Second to Drarry I'm a Snarry fan, but I'm not writing any Snarry but I really wanted to write Severus in, or rather, Sexerus in! (lol, I'm sorry. It's just. I almost wrote that earlier. Enjoy!

I don't own the characters, I own the plot and the story through. But nothing else. I'd love to own several of the HP guys, it's just… *drools*… I both ship plenty of them as couples and think they're hot.

-/-/-/-/-/-

At the moment that Harry and Ron had been talking about love, Draco was talking to his godfather, Severus Snape. Or as he was now suppose to call him, Professor Snape.

"I'll get you moved from Gryffindor to Slytherin. Your father wouldn't approve of you being in that idiotic house anyways." Severus said, lecturing Draco on the fact that he was yet again, a disappointment. Despite the fact that not even his grandfather knew how much of a disappointment he was.

"Yes Godfather." Draco said sullenly. He had woken up this morning not wanting to change houses. He just wanted to be a Gryffindor with Harry, Ron, Hermione and all the students that were nice to him. Draco hadn't known that people could be so… Nice. He always thought kindness was a ploy, but when Harry had held him he had felt real compassion. Someone who wasn't going to leave him as soon as he became less favourable. Not that he knew that for sure. Being who he was meant that he had to be cautious. He couldn't give his heart away to anyone, but he really hoped that when the day came that he could, he could give it to Harry.

"You don't sound so happy with that idea, Draco… Do you actually _like_ being in Gryffindor?" Severus asked, sounding like liking Gryffindor was the most horrid thing he could do. As if it was a rabid wild animal instead of one of the most liked houses in Hogwarts.

"It isn't too bad, Godfather. They're all really nice to me." Draco said, turning a little pink in front of his Godfather's watchful eye.

"Being nice never gets you anywhere. Kindness is a ploy, Draco. To get you to be weak and vulnerable before they dump you on the ground like garbage." Severus said, with a sad and hurt look in his eyes.

"Neither does cruelty. Cruelty leaves you as week and vulnerable!- Because you do not believe in yourself or others, you believe that you are nothing and that people are just cruel beings." Draco said, speaking from his heart.

"But it does not take you by surprise and leaves you there wondering what happened!" Snape snapped at him, making Draco flinch.

"Well, I would take that over every day being a living hell. You and my parents can just morn the fact that I am not perfect and that I am a proud Gryffindor." Draco said, before walking out on his Godfather. He felt jumpy with adrenaline, like he could do anything. Say anything. But most importantly, be anything.

-/-/-/-

When it was finally time for his Godfather's class, Draco felt sick to his stomach. He wasn't sure how his Godfather would react to him. He was ready for cruelty, for snips and mean comments. That was what his Godfather was best at, other than potions.

"Alright class, let's see if any of you are anything other than idiotic children." Snape said, as they began to take seats in his Dungeon classroom. Draco and Harry stuck together, choosing to sit together closer to the back. Harry seemed to be slightly afraid of Snape, and Draco just didn't want there to be a blow out. "Now, we're going to have a test. Please answer all questions with complete sentences or in point form. You may begin." Snape said, as papers and ink pens appeared in front of him.

Draco stared down at the paper in shock. He knew most of the answers to these. He had been expecting it to be challenging, harder. He was a bit disappointed that his Godfather had not decided to challenge them but see if the nitwits could at least answer the easy questions first, instead of automatically removing them because they didn't know the things that were expected of them. Draco had spent years reading the potions books his Godfather had left around the house or had given to him. Draco finished the test with ease.

"That was a pretty tough test, mate…" Ron said, still looking a bit pale from worrying about what to answer.

"Then you need to study more, Ron. It was pretty easy questions." Hermione said, acting like a know-it-all.

"Hermione, I have to agree with Ron- it was a bit hard, what about you Draco?" Harry asked, his emerald eyes staring at Draco. At the start of the test it had looked like Draco was just as stumped as he was, before the boy had began to answer the questions with ease.

"I'm sorry, but I have to agree with Hermione. That test was really easy, especially with someone like Professor Snape." Draco answered honestly.

"How would you know, Draco? Your just a first year like us, and that was your first test with him." Ron said, doubting what Draco was saying. He and Hermione must just be smart, he decides.

"Because he's my Godfather and he's asked me those questions and harder ones before I was 9." Draco answered, wondering if they'd treat him differently knowing his tie to the meanest professor at Hogwarts.

"Is he like that all the time?" Harry asked, pondering Snape's aloof, cool, and sometimes slightly cruel attitude.

"Yes, through he can be worse." Draco said, as they walked off to whatever they had next. Draco didn't care, as long as he had his friend's with him, he was alright.

-/-/-/-/-

That night Harry waited up, just to hear if Draco would cry almost silently again. He really didn't want Draco to feel hurt.

"Harry?" Draco whispered from across the room. If the other's had been awake instead of quietly snoring, Harry doubted that he would have heard Draco.

"Yes, Draco?" He whispered, getting up and walking towards Draco's bed.

"… It's stupid…" Draco said, looking away with a slight blush on his cheeks. Harry lost himself in the thought of how beautiful Draco looked underneath the moon with his blushing face.

"What's stupid? Ask it anyways." Harry said. "I won't judge you for it." He added on as he sat down on the side of Draco's bed.

"… Can you sleep with me again, Harry?- I'm afraid of him coming and telling me that I have to leave. I don't want to leave, I'm finally happy." Draco said, his voice a little fearful at the end.

"Who'd come, Draco? And, yes… I'll sleep with you again." He said, slipping into Draco's warm covers. The boys were face to face again, green eyes to grey eyes.

"My father." The other boy said as he closed his eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep. Harry laid there, staring for another minute before following the blond boy into the oblivion of sleep and dreams.

-/-/-/-/-/-

I feel like this chapter is short, so I'm sorry! *WAAAH* I'm just… Stuck. Would any of you hate me for writing them a a year or two older at the end of the next chapter? I just… Feel so perverted for wanting to write some actual couple things without feeling like a creepy pervert. I'm probably going to do that… Oh, and… I might just…. Yeah. I don't want to give it away!

R&R, or not… Through I get super mega excited when you do


	7. So Strange

Title: I'll Love You Through Anything.

Chapter 7(?): So Strange.

Hello my readers, anyways, I'm happy that I got this on! I'm kind of struggling today and the last part was REALLY hard to write, so I was just like "fuck it, I'll just end it the way I want to, even if that might not be the greatest!" and, I've been kind of distracted… *innocent look* Nothing bad, I promise!

I don't own any of the characters, at least I don't think I do. Well… I wish I owned some of the characters. It's just…. SO MUCH SLASH LOVE! - I can't stand to look at Harry and Ginny, and the last time I saw them together was a spoof, and I was still like "DIEEEEE, Bitch!" even through Ginny is absolutely amazing, but if you step in between my ships, I will cut you! (not literally, but you get the point!) - ENJOY.

-/-/-/-/-/-

(The last night before summer break.)

"Draco? Are you worried about your O.W.L's?" Harry asked as he quietly climbed into Draco's bed. They had slept in the same bed from the first week onwards. It felt odd to sleep in a bed alone without the breathe of the other, without the warmth that they could get from snuggling together. It wasn't sexual. At least not yet.

"No, I know I did alright. What about you?" Draco asked, burrowing his head into the nook that seemed to be made for his head between Harry's neck and shoulder.

"I don't know what to think. It's easier with yours and Hermione's help, but I still can't stop worrying. That's actually not all I'm worrying about." Harry admitted, as he moved his arm so that it was around the blond beside him.

"Oh? What else are you worried about?" Draco asked, breathing in the smell that was Harry. He smelt like pumpkin juice, grass, and well… Himself.

"About going back to my Uncle's, they don't like me very much." Harry admitted. That wasn't the whole truth. His Uncle loathed him for what he was. For being a wizard, for being a nuisance. For being his parent's son.

"We'll write to each other and it'll get better, Harry. Don't worry." Draco said, he knew that whatever Harry's family was doing to him was like what his father does to him. Hate. Hate them for things they cannot change, for being born the way they were.

"I know. Are you worried to return home too?" Harry asked honestly, his eyes wide open. He surely hoped that Draco had only been afraid of not being in his father's old school house and nothing else.

"A bit. I'm afraid that I won't know how to sleep because you won't be there." Draco whispered. He didn't need to talk very loudly because his mouth was near Harry's ear. It tickled Harry, the hot breathe on his ear. He fought not to laugh for a while, incase they woke up the other boys.

"I do too. But if we write letters often enough, it'll be alright. Maybe we can trade shirts or something." Harry suggested. He felt like that was something lovers did, but he didn't care. He wanted something of Draco to keep the illusive blond close even through he'll be so far.

"Sure. I'll give you the one I was wearing the day I first mortifyingly saw you." Draco said sleepily, making Harry chuckle softly.

"Okay. I'll give you the one I was wearing when I saw you too." Harry said, still turning a little pink at the memory. He had never thought he and Draco would become this close. Close but yet so far. Harry knew they both had secrets they couldn't tell the other. At least not yet.

"Okay. We'll trade first thing tomorrow morning. Goodnight, Harry." Draco mumbled, falling asleep to the smell of Harry.

"Goodnight, Draco." Harry said, feeling his heart beating fast and happily in his chest. He finally knew what it felt like to be both joyful and content in one moment.

-/-/-/-/-/-

The next day Draco gave Harry a shirt that he hadn't actually seen that fateful day, it was grey like Draco's eyes with thin red stripes. Mainly because he had only seen Draco in his uniform and well,_ naked_. Harry passed him his. It was dark blue with yellow strips. It actually didn't fit him too badly, but he wasn't nervous about giving this to Draco at all. He knew Draco would treat it well.

After breakfast they went out to get onto the train. Harry wondered what was waiting for them both back at the station. He knew where he was supposedly meeting his Uncle somewhere in the station, but didn't know of Draco's plans. Whenever he tried to talk about what Draco was doing, Draco brushed it off, bringing up classes and work instead. Harry wondered if it was because he didn't want Harry to feel awkward or if it was because Draco didn't want school to end.

They were getting on the train, looking for a place for the four of them to sit alone and have their private goodbyes, since they had already said goodbye to the rest of their friends at breakfast. As soon as the door closed Draco sat down, more like flopped down, onto the seat by the window.

"Everything alright, Draco?" Hermione asked him, from the other corner of the carriage. She looked a little worried and wondered if Draco was ill or something.

"Yeah. I just don't want to go home." Draco said, his voice mumbled as he turned away to stare out of the window.

"I don't either." Harry said, looking at his feet. He wondered if his uncle would be even more hostile to him after his absence during the school year, or if he'd become something less notable then dirt.

"Why not, mate? You get to see your family and there are no professors or work…" Ron said, thinking of all the things he would do with the freedom of summer break. After that Hermione and Ron got into a big discussion about the need to study during the summer. Harry and Draco just sat their in silence, wondering what their summers would hold for them. Wether it be hatred or happiness.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Draco had said goodbye to his close friends before getting off the train. He knew that they couldn't come closer to his father. He wondered if his father would start shouting at him in the station or if he would just look at him with distaste before going home and repeating every single thing he had said in his angry letter, in his anger at his son's house placement he had written a letter filled with so much hate that it cut Draco on the inside. He had felt dead on the inside until he had snuggled up with Harry that night. But there wasn't going to be a Harry to lie close to anymore, there wasn't going to be any love or care or friendship until he returned to Hogwarts. He hoped that he wasn't broken by the time he was coming back to his friends and to his school.

It felt like it had been all went too fast when Draco was finally standing in front of his parents. His father had the same far away cold look of disgust in his eyes. His mother looked as if she wanted to scoop him up in her arms and hold him close, crying and calling him her Dragon. Not that he or his father would ever let her. Draco only wanted one person to hold him close and that person was Harry.

"Alright. Let's get back to the Manor." His father said, turning away without a second glance to see wether or not his wife and son were following before leading them out of the station.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

That night Draco laid in his bed, remembering his father's letter. He knew that it was all in due time that his mother would be out, and his father's monster could come out. He knew he wasn't safe and it was a ticking time bomb of unease for him. His father's letter had be vague, and he had thrown it into the fire the next day, deciding that since he had months until he saw his father, he might have forgotten or wasn't as angry. Draco knew that that had been nothing but a foolish dream. The letter had said something about hurting him until he was normal, or enough so that he would conform to his father instead of being such a brat.

Draco closed his eyes and tried to forget. His father had never laid a hand on him, and he never would. The words were just his father playing with his mind, he tried to reassure himself, as he fell asleep with Harry's shirt in his arms.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The next day was the first time he was alone with his father. His door had opened when he had just been siting there, reading his school notes, working not to forget all the knowledge that he'd collected in his mind during his year at school. Hermione had been a good study buddy.

"Draco, come over here." His father said, walking into his room uninvited. It was the first time in years that he had came into there with Draco inside. Sometimes he had came in and morned over the fact that he and Narcissa could have had a regular child, a child that wasn't like this monstrous freak that was walking towards him with worry in his eyes.

"Yes, father?" Draco said, standing in front of his father. He had never felt so… Little. He felt the same way he did when he was six. Afraid. He was small and defenceless and he realized something, the words he had said to Severus were true. If Harry was to ever hate him, to attack him, he would attack right back because he was confident that he knew his weaknesses through kindness. He didn't know about those things with his cruel father, because he was too afraid to look at him, to figure out if the cane he used was to look sophisticated or if it was actually needed.

"You worthless piece of shit. You were suppose to be a Slytherin and you end up a Gryffindor! Why must you always be so stupid and misbehave?" His father said, for the first time in a long time, the look in his eyes was rage. He slapped Draco so hard that the blond boy fell onto his back, his hands moving to hold his sore cheek. "Why don't you just go and die? Save me and your mother from the shame of your_ condition_." His father added, kicking him on his side. How could such a monster be his father? Draco wasn't the monster, his father was!

"I hate you!" Draco said, surprising himself by the fact that he said anything at all, especially that.

"You'll pay for that, you freak. You should love me for not throwing you out, for not treating you as badly as those muggles treat that insufferable Harry Potter." His father said, kicking him in the stomach and the side, it was a fury of his foot hitting Draco's skin, making him sore and bruised.

After a while Draco drifted off into a darkness to get away from the pain. The next time he woke up he was alone on his bed. He couldn't remember how he ended up their either.

-/-/-/-/-/-

I kind of felt like hurting Lucius in this chapter. How dare he hurt my Draco? HOW DARE HE! But then I remembered… I'm the one that wrote this. And then I was all like, … It's my fault! *WAAAAAHH*

R&R, people, or… Well, nothing would happen 'cause I can't make anything happen


	8. Lonesome

Title: I'll Love You Through Anything.

Chapter 8 (?): Lonesome.

Oh hey! I just have to say, I'm sorry this is such a quickie! It's just… Bleh. This morning I was all happy because I checked my email and I was all like "I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS!" because I had thought I was going to have a bad day, and then there were some beautiful reviews, follows, and favourites. That just made my morning. So much so that I was partying by myself because I'm "too school for cool"…

Anyways, I. Do. Not. Own. Harry Potter. Nor. Do. I. Claim. To. - I do wish I owned the twins! Or Draco… ;) Okay, as a warning, I'm putting this little funny story at the end of this chapter, it's something that happened the other day that I just HAD to share. Thanks, and Enjoy! I'm SO sorry for this being short and rambling!

-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry stared at his ceiling. He hadn't fallen asleep yet. He doubted he could. He had just gotten to his 'home' that afternoon, and he already missed Hogwarts and everything it held. His friends and his happy memories. - Half of them had to do with Draco, who he missed the most. He felt so lonely without the blond boy in his arms, so uneasy without the sound of his calm breathing. It was odd to try and fall asleep without him.

The next morning Harry woke up, he didn't remember when he had fallen asleep, or for how long, but he wasn't rested at all. In fact he felt even more tired. All Harry wanted to do was lie under his blankets all summer long. But with a loud angry knock on his door he knew that wasn't possible and that he had chores to do. Harry sighed and got up, putting on whatever pieces of clothing that his hand touched first. He knew it didn't really matter if he was fashionable or if they matched. He patted his hair down without even looking in the mirror and headed downstairs, fearing that if he took too long he'd get a slap or some sharp words.

"Boy, it might be summer vacation but I expect you up at six o'clock every morning making our breakfast and washing the dishes. If you ever sleep in again, I'll knock some sense into you, you useless freak." Uncle Vernon growled at him, looking like a fat nasty old dog, the type that his sister bred.

"Yes, sir." Harry said with a nod, not looking into his Uncle's eyes. For fear that the man would take it as Harry 'sassing' him. Harry moved to stand in front of the counter, preparing pancake batter and grits to cook up. As he was first putting them on the pan and could leave them alone for a moment, he walked over to put some bread in the toaster. Making breakfast was both a mundane and _normal_ thing to do, that Harry almost felt like he wasn't a wizard. That he was as normal as his cousin Dudley.

"Don't just stand there, boy! The food is burning!" His Uncle screeched, breaking Harry out of his thoughts. Harry hurriedly put the food on the plate that he had placed beside the stove top before he had begun to cook. How could he have been so thoughtless? He knew it was the second offence that his uncle would put down in a long list of things he did wrong if he got angry later and decided that Harry was bad enough to need punishment that wasn't in the form of sharp words but hard hits.

After breakfast was finally done and over with, Aunt Petunia sent him out to work in the garden. Harry wouldn't really mind it, if it wasn't for the hot sun beating down on his head, shoulders and back. He stayed out there for quite a long time, pulling weeds and watering the flowers. Why did they have to have such a large yard?

"Dear Merlin, this is going to take forever." Harry huffed, taking a look at the parts of the yard he had yet to do.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Draco tried to sit up, but fell back with a sharp hiss of pain. His torso hurt, his head hurt, the light hurt his eyes. He didn't know a part of himself that didn't hurt. It was just all too much. He slowly positioned himself up on a pillow, so that he was kind of lying down/sitting on his bed. He slowly lifted his shirt up and gasped at the site of his torso. There were several big purple bruises. Slowly moving his arm he poked himself, each time it brought tears to his eyes because of the pain. It hurt to exist. He had thought it had been painful when his father had been beating him, but the aftershock hurt so much more.

Draco's breathing hitched and become shockingly fast before he began to sob. He sobbed for the monster that was his father, for the freak that was him, for the unsuspecting friends that would look at him with hatred and disgust if they knew how he was, what he was. But most of all he cried for how things could have been, if he was normal. Would his father had loved him? Would his mother be able to love him openly and be unafraid to do so? Would he and Harry still be friends? Would he have ended up a Slytherin and never know the comforts of Harry's arms?- All the 'would haves' scared him. He didn't want to think of a life any different than his own, this was all he knew. Even through it was so sad at the moment, and Draco didn't know about his future. All he knew that with Harry, all it could be is perfect.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Okay, so, yea. It's pretty short! But, I was kind of depressed and distracted… More distracted through! I also didn't have the best sleep, anyways, onto the story! Anyways, my best friend knows about my obsession with Harry and Draco and all my other ships, because she ships the HP ones too! (which are mainly Harry and Draco, and Harry and Snape, and I'm going to get on to reading Draco and Snape…. I feel like a perv, but whatever!)

Her: What would you do if Dumbledore came to your door with a baby Harry Potter?

Me: Accept him and raise him to love Draco Malfoy… Or at least strongly suggest it… Or Snape… Either way I would strongly suggest him to love light blond haired boys or black haired old professors… Or you know, love is love despite gender and age…

Friend: *laughs*


	9. Hurt, Pain, And Torture

Title: I'll Love You Through Anything.

Chapter 9: Hurt, Pain, And Torture.

PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I'm just… You know. I was busy, yesterday, ya know? I hung out with my friends, and then when I was finally working on this chapter, my brother came into my room and was telling me that there is a new show for a tv show I like (Jessie… Shut up, I like children's shows and a billion other weird shows….) And then Lemonade Mouth came on, and I couldn't type and watch at the same time! I'm sorry, I just… Loved it. - I also don't want you guys to hate me because there is an obvious reason that I called this chapter "Hurt, Pain, And Torture", because obviously someone gets hurt, someone's in pain, and someone is being tortured. I KNOW! But, like, I both hate to break Draco but he needs to be broken for this to work! I know it doesn't make any sense but who cares! You'll get it later!

Anyways, I don't own any of the characters. If I did the Dursley's would all be miserable (or are they already?), Lucius would be constantly having to do things that annoy him… Basically I would torture them! And, I would own Draco and maybe Drarry would be real, or maybe the twins and twincest, or Snarry… DAMN! Why is it that all of the couples that you can ship in Harry Potter sometimes waaayy better than the real relationships? (don't get me wrong, I like Ginny, but honestly… That Weaslette can go find someone else!)- Enjoy, or not… I guess…. But either way, like it!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

'_Dear Draco._

_I'm sorry that I didn't write you a letter yesterday or the day before,_

_but I was busy unpacking and settling in. I hope you can forgive me for that._

_I already miss you and everyone else, it will be a relief when school's back in._

_So far my summer has been pretty good, but I can't really say that and mean it seriously,_

_Because summer has just started and all._

_So, Draco? How is it at your house and your family? Did you miss it and them? _

_I know I'm always happy to return home, it's the familiarity. I'm excited to be near my family, they missed me too._

_- I hope your having a very good summer._

_Miss you,_

_Harry P._'

Harry smiled, placing his short "letter" in an envelope before giving it to Hedwig. He had been hoping for Draco to write him first, but oh well. Harry knew he was lying. He hadn't been doing the things he said, nor was he happy to be home or excited to be near his 'family'. They weren't too excited to have him either. After watching Hedwig fly off with his letter, he went downstairs to prepare his relative's breakfasts, trying to avoid any conflict with his Uncle. Harry wanted this summer to be as painless and happy as possible.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Draco woke up, afraid to move. It had hurt yesterday. It had hurt so much that all he remembered was sitting there in his bed, barely eating the food and drinks the house elf's had given him. It had hurt to do anything. To move, to breath. He felt like he was going to break apart, but he knew he had to be strong. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoy's were strong. He had to be strong. He was a Gryffindor, and Gryffindor's were both strong and courageous. Not that he felt like either at the moment. He was afraid, he had known how to handle his father's words, but his blows had been another thing altogether. There was a small knock on the door before a small house elf opened it. The house elf walked up and placed a white envelope with 'Draco Malfoy' written on the front in Harry's messy scrawl onto the bed beside Draco before it bowed and exited the room.

Draco quickly read the letter before shoving it under his pillow. He wanted to rip it up, but he couldn't. He wanted to rip it because he wanted to pretend that he had never gotten it, that he would never have to answer those questions. To tell Harry lies about how fabulous his house is and how loving his family is. How much they had 'missed' him, they hadn't 'missed' him at all! They would have been better off without him, and they knew it, he knew it, even the damn house elves knew it! Draco began to cry, tears trailing down his cheeks. He never wanted to lie to Harry but to reply to that letter would be lying. - Draco didn't know that what Harry had wrote had been his own lies. That he was as unwanted as Draco himself was.

-/-/-/-/-

Harry sat down on his bed and looked at the clock, it was almost ten and he had sent his letter to Draco some time before six that morning. He felt hurt that Draco hadn't written a letter back yet. What happened to promises? Did Draco really have to wait until he had gotten a letter from Harry first? Why couldn't the blond have sent his own the first day instead of getting angry at Harry for not doing so? Harry thought that the only reason he hadn't gotten a letter was because Draco was mad at him for something that was only half his fault. Exchanging letters works two ways, both people had to write in order for it to be an exchange.

"Maybe I should write him another letter to tell him that I'm really sorry and that he shouldn't be mad…" Harry said softly to himself, wondering if that would seem too needy or childish. He didn't want to scare away Draco, because out of all his friends, even his best friend Ron, Draco meant the most. Harry knew that wasn't right, you were suppose to care for your best friend first, but… The thing he felt for Draco didn't feel very friendly at all. With that realization Harry laid down on his bed with a huff.

He couldn't believe it. What did he feel for Draco that wasn't friendly? He knew love came in all shapes and forms, but he had never really imagined that he'd feel this much for someone. He had often thought he'd meet a nice girl when he was older. He didn't mind the fact that Draco was a boy, but he did mind the fact that maybe Draco didn't feel that way. That Draco might find him sick for feeling that way. He didn't want Draco to hate him for being in love with him… Harry then decided that at all costs, Draco couldn't know that he felt feelings that were anything but friendly safe feelings.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Draco groaned. He opened his eyes. He looked over at his window, when he had gotten Harry's letter the sun had been high in the sky, now it was gone and the moon had taken it's place. He tried to figure out what had woken up from his sleep when he heard a scream. Draco sat up even through it was still painful, he couldn't be sure but something inside of him was telling him that the scream had been his mother's.

"Don't you dare touch him, Lucius!" His mother yelled as he heard something smash to the floor. In his mind he imagined the scene that was unfolding in his parent's bedroom. He guessed that the smash was his mother's favourite vase.

"You can't tell me what to do, no one but the dark lord can! I can inflict as much pain on that rotten boy as I want, Cissa. On that rotten _freak_ that is living in my manor off of my money." His father said, opening and shutting their door with a bang. Draco held his breath and listened to his father take what sounded like heavy and loud steps towards his room. It's funny how loud things seem when your trying to be quite. His door opened up with so much force that Draco thought it would fly off of its hinges. But it didn't. "YOU!" His father yelled, with such fury in the word that Draco felt it into his heart. It was such a simple word, but the feelings behind it was what hurt. It was spoken with hatred, blame, distaste, and a billion other emotions that Draco couldn't even think of names for. He shrunk into himself, trying to make himself as insignificant as possible. "It's all because of you, I hate you! I hate you!" His father said, tears pouring down his face. Draco had never seen his dad cry before, but then again he had never seen him have that crazed look, his hair ruffled and everywhere, not pulled back into a styled ponytail like he usually wore it. His father's air of cold elegance was gone.

His father climbed onto his bed, and moved towards Draco. Draco felt his breath hitch in his throat, stuck. He couldn't breath because he was so afraid of what his father was going to do to him. If there was anyone in the world he was afraid of with all of his being, it was his father. No one else could strike the same bone chilling fear in him.

"Wh-what are you do-doing?" Draco whispered, afraid that if he spoke any louder that it would strike more anger in his father. His father just smiled a crazed sort of smile at him and moved closer. His hand moving to cover Draco's mouth. It was then that Draco realized that his father was drunk. Mainly because of the hot and smelly breath that he could feel ghost on his skin, and the fact that his father couldn't seem to move his hand in one steady motion, it seemed to be in either broken movements or shaky ones.

His father didn't reply, he just gave Draco a crazed look before he lifted up Draco's shirt. He seemed pleased at the bruises that he had inflicted on his son. He poked them gingerly with his finger, almost lovingly. Draco trembled lightly with fear, and his skin felt cold. It felt like he was freezing from the outside in. He watched as his father reached behind him and pulled out two things. One was his wand and the other was a knife. Draco wondered why his father would bring a knife, of all things, since he could inflict so much more pain with his wand, while barely doing anything. Maybe he enjoyed inflicting pain so much that he wanted it to get even more physical.

"… Your bruising nicely, Draco… I bet your wondering what this is for?" He asked, lifting the knife. "I want everyone who will ever see you shirtless to know your secret, to know that your a filthy freak. You act like you are a perfect pureblood, don't you? But you aren't, your twisted…" His father said. Draco wanted to scream at him that he was the one that was twisted. That he was the monster who pretended to be perfect. Draco didn't pretend, he just didn't tell the whole truth. "Your the reason Narcissa doesn't love me anymore, it's all your fault that my life is crumbling around me… I'm falling out of his favour, and I haven't been in your mother's favour in forever, since you were a little boy. She listens to me, obeys me, but her loyalty belongs to you…" He said, taking the knife and lightly runs it down my side. He's doing it lightly, as if it is a feather, but it hurts so much. I try to scream but no sound comes out because of his hand.

"Does it hurt Draco? It hurts like hell, doesn't it? That's what I feel like every single day, every single moment, knowing that you are known as my son." He said, lifting the blade and began to write an 'F' on my stomach. By the time that he got to 'E' I was passing out from pain, by the time he got to the 'A' I was gone into the darkness.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I know, you hate me! I can't handle Draco being in pain either, but for some reason I'm okay with this. I guess it's because I mean, I know in the end Draco will get better. Like, yesterday I read a Snarry and I was like dying because Draco was unhappy and I just wanted to punch my computer!

Is it wrong that I kind of ended up having these lines from a poem stuck in my head "I wish you were here

autumn is the hardest season

the leaves are all falling

and they're falling like they're falling in love with the ground

and the trees are naked and lonely

I keep trying to tell them

new leaves will come around in the spring

but you can't tell trees those things

they're like me they just stand there

and don't listen"

- It kind of fits Draco and Harry, even through that makes no sense. Especially in my story it's SUMMER! Anyways, the poem isn't mine, it's Photograph by Andrea Gibson. Check it out on youtube, if you can


	10. Safety At Last?

Title: I'll Love You Through Anything.

Chapter 9 (?): Safety At Last?

Hello people! I'm 1000000000000% sorry! I woke up late, and then had trouble writing, and then I had to go because for the week, I have a job! I'm helping out at the music camp, so I'll be busy from at least 8:30 (SOB!) to around 4:30-or something every single day! - Anyways, in this chapter we have a bit of our lovely, lovely Severus Snape! And… It hints at a past Lucius/Severus…. Not as good as Snarry or Drarry, but whatever!

Anyways, I don't own any of the characters, but I was totally Severus Snape for about six minutes today before I got changed to Draco Malfoy… :) I'll write why in the bottom A/N, so you can skip it if you want! So, like, totally enjoy it and, like, Review?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

'_Dear Draco,_

_Why didn't you reply to my last letter?- Are you angry at me? I'm sorry, if you are._

_And if you aren't, I'm sorry anyways. _

_So, I know it's still early in the summer, but do you miss me yet?_

_I already miss you, Ron, and Hermione._

_Yesterday I went on the swing at the park, it's not as good as flying on a broom._

_I doubt anything is as good as the feeling you get when you fly._

_I kind of miss that feeling already, I feel so trapped._

_I lied yesterday, Draco. They don't really want me here, they never have and they never will._

_But I refuse to let them turn my summer into nothing, I refuse to let them make me not enjoy it._

_-Please, Please, Please reply, Draco? With Cherries on top?_

_I promise to give you an extra snuggle when we get back if you reply._

_I Miss you,_

_Harry P._'

Harry sighed. He wanted to not write anything, he wanted to be as silent as Draco was being. But he knew that wasn't going to get him anywhere. What was with what he wrote? Why did he have to bring up others to hide his embarrassment of missing Draco? Was it to protect himself in case Draco didn't miss him? - And what did he mean by '_Yesterday I went on the swing at the park, it's not as good as flying on a broom. I doubt anything is as good as the feeling you get when you fly_'? It sounded childish, but he didn't want to erase it. He wanted Draco to know him, to hopefully feel things for him in the same way. As if something as stupid as that would do anything. Harry sighed and stood up.

"Come here, Hedwig…" Harry said, taking his beautiful owl out of it's cage. He gave Hedwig the letter and a loving pet before sending her on her way. After that he made his way downstairs for another day of feeling hurt and harsh demands.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Draco woke up, unsure of where he was, and for a few moments, _who _he was. Everything was hazy. He felt like the voices that had woken him up were familiar, but he couldn't put names and faces to them.

"Draco, please, just wake up, my Dragon…" A woman said, he felt her soft hand on his. Draco knew she was sad, he wanted to tell her not to worry but he couldn't seem to get his mouth to work. He wanted to do anything to reassure the woman, but he couldn't even_ blink_. Everything was heavy, from his toes to the tip of his head. Draco wondered that if he could feel his hair, if that would have felt heavy too.

"He'll be alright, Cissa. He's healing right now, and seems to be doing pretty good, considering what Lucius did to the poor boy. You did what was right and what you could, Cissa. Please don't blame yourself." A velvety man's voice said. He seemed to be doing what Draco himself wished he could do. He felt himself relax. If he couldn't help the woman at least the other person in the room could. After that Draco again fell into a dreamless sleep.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry began to wash his uncle's company van, not trying very hard since it was too hot to be doing anything. He felt slightly sluggish from the heat. He wished he could just lie on his bed and_ sleep_. To distract himself he tried to think of a million other things than the heat. He tried thinking about Quidditch, spells, summer homework, spelling, jokes, his promise to his friends to write frequently, and last of all, Draco. Harry had tried not to think of the other boy, it was just that it was either thinking about the heat, or Draco, or a whole bunch of things that just lead him to thinking about Draco _anyways_. When your in love with someone, was it normal to think about them this much? Harry wondered to himself. He didn't want to feel like a creep for always having Draco, his _male friend_, on his mind.

I wonder what he's doing… Harry thought, pushing his messy black bangs out of his eyes. Probably sleeping, it's still pretty early and it's summer. Merlin knows how late the boy could sleep on the weekends. I wonder if he misses me as much as I miss him, I hope he does! I would hate to miss him so much and then mean absolutely nothing to him. Harry thought, tears welling up in his eyes. Being in love sucks, he decides.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Where am I?" Draco groaned, his voice faint from not using it for so long.

"In my spare room, Draco." His godfather, Severus Snape said, studying the page he was on in his book before closing the book with a loud bam.

"Hmm? What? - I don't remember coming here…" Draco whispered, closing his eyes. This was all too much. What he last remembered was his father carving into him with a knife, and now this? Was this safety? Could he really be safe here after the horror?

"My Dragon! Severus, why didn't you tell me he was awake!" His mother screeched, putting down the tray she had in her hands to run over and knock him down on his back again. "My dragon, Draco… I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry baby. My baby…" She said, the rest after that were just mumbles and murmurs, inaudible words of love and comfort.

"Ow, ow ow! Mum, that hurts!" Draco said, both enjoying his mother's touch but needing to get out of her death grip.

"Careful, Cissa. He's awake and coherent, but that does not mean he's strong enough to handle one of your 'death grip' hugs." Severus said in a bored voice, watching the two of them with an amused look in his eyes.

"How did I end up here? All I remember was the pain and then darkness…" Draco said, looking from his mother, who was finally letting him go and his godfather.

"Oh! It was horrible, Dragon… I remember he had too much to drink while we were out that night and he began to talk non-sense! He said tha-that he co-couldn't trust me and that you must pay for it. For being who you are. He-he threw the vase at me af-after hitting me, and then he le-left the ro-room and he-headed to you-your room. I didn't want him to touch you bu-but he did. He-he…. I could hear wh-what he was sa-saying to you…. It wa-was horrible. Th-that monster!" His mother said, her whole frame racking with sobs. Draco wanted to help his mother, but he couldn't move. He was drained. It hadn't been some nightmare. He had known that all along but he wished he still could pretend it was.

"Calm down, Narcissa. Draco's here, he's breathing, he'll heal." Severus said, awkwardly patting Draco's mother on the back. At his words she began to calm down some. "You did what you could, you got me in time…." Snape says, a tortured dead look in his eyes.

(-/-/-/-/-)

-Flashback… Severus Snape-

"Severus! SEVERUS! Quick, come here… I think Lucius is hurting Draco… No, no, Lucius IS hurting Draco! My Dragon, my dragon…" Narcissa said, her voice cutting clear through his thoughts about whatever potion book he had been reading. Not that it mattered now, Narcissa and Draco were in danger at the hands of his best friend, Lucius. He quickly got up and flooed to the Malfoy Manner. Even for someone like Severus Snape, who thought that nothing could scare him, the vibes in the house sent shivers down his spine. The house was quiet except for the small sobs that came from Narcissa and Lucius's room, what came from Draco's was much, much scarier. Severus couldn't make out what was being said exactly, but it was a low mumbling and some thrashing. He wondered why Draco wasn't screaming or sobbing like Narcissa was.

'Draco or Narcissa?' Severus asked himself, looking between his friend and his godson's room. In a split second he started moving toward's Narcissa's room. If Draco wasn't making any noise, it could mean- Merlin forbid- that he was dead. Severus didn't know what was exactly going on, he knew that there was a strain in the family, that something was wrong, but he didn't know exactly what. When he had first noticed it he felt insulted that neither Lucius or Narcissa told them. They had been friends, but friendship means nothing anyways. "Narcissa?" Severus said, sticking his head into his best friend's bedroom.

"Severus! Oh thank Merlin, Severus… Severus…. Dr-Draco! L-lucius has him…" Narcissa cried, getting up from where she had sat sobbing on the floor. Severus gives her a quick nod before moving on to Draco. All that matters is she's breathing.

The door is already ajar, so he lightly pushes it open. What he sees inside reminds him of the time Draco had looked him in the eye and told him that he was a freak and that he was better off left alone. Severus took a light step in, his eyes on Lucius, the monster who had been his best friend for so long. The man looked different, even through all he could see was his back. Lucius's hair was messed up in a way Severus had never seen it before, not even when they had shared a dorm. Severus aimed his wand and didn't even say a word, before Lucius was on the floor, frozen there. Severus couldn't kill him. Even with the horrors he knew could have happened between Lucius and his family, he couldn't kill him. He couldn't kill him. He just couldn't. Severus studied him for a moment, from the tips of that monster's toes to the bloodied knife in his best friend's, and past lover's hand, before turning to Draco.

Draco laid there, a pale, pale white, except for his light blonde hair, and the blood. The blood that seemed to be everywhere around the boy. Severus laid his head down on Draco's chest, hearing a faint heartbeat he knew that Draco wasn't dead. Severus, the man that didn't cry, not even when Lily left him, not when Lucius left him, not ever, felt like crying. Like sobbing until the whole world knew that Severus Snape was human, that he felt pain. But he didn't. Crying would never get him anywhere. He cast a cleaning charm on the blood, and studied Draco's wounds. There were older ones, bruises that were probably not anything to worry about, and places that Severus feared Draco might have broken bones. But the worst of it were the cuts. They were of various sizes, some were deep while others were barely scratches. Severus wondered why he had never known, never cared to notice, that Draco was being treated that way. He felt like a monster, too… For not noticing and not caring enough to notice. Well, your helping now, he thought to himself grimly, as he picked the small boy up and made his way to find Narcissa so that they could go to his home, where he would be much more capable to help Draco.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Okay, so tonight I was out and I went outside to play with my friends and this two kids that I know (who are kind of friend's too!) and then my friend was all like "You are Harry Potter, your Severus Snape, your Hermione Granger, and your _." and then I was like "Okay, but I'd rather be Draco." when I tried to put a move on Harry Potter, so I became Draco Malfoy and we were like, a couple, and then… THIS HAPPENED!

"Draco, I'm leaving you for Ginny Weasley." (Harry Potter rudely said!)

"What? Well then, I'm going to date Ron Weasley!." (I lamely replied, as Draco Malfoy.)

"HAHAHA! There are going to be some awkward family reunions… Hi Ron! Hi _Draco_…" (another friend said, probably some muggle…)

Anyways, I just met you, and this is crazy, but review my story, maybe?

Or

You know, just REVIEW


	11. Don't Ask

Title: I'll Love You Through Anything.

Chapter: Don't Ask.

Oh-My-God, guys! I'm so sorry that this is so short, it's so short but I'm a bit exhausted! I would have had it up yesterday, but I was so tired… I had been up from like, 5:30 in the morning, and I was too lazy to write and had to eat/shower/prepare, and then I work from about 8-ish until, well, actually 4:30, but I don't get home at that time. The time I usually get home varies. I'm kind of busy, I'm working at the local music camp, and all… I wouldn't trade it in for anything, through! Because I love all the hugs, cuddles, and cute kids! (Not in a pedo way!) Because I get to hug people a lot, and today I got a hug from this girl that I was afraid didn't like me, but she does! and one of them LOVES my lap, and kind of snuggled up to me a lot, and kind of enjoyed smelling me, which was weird because my sweater, personally, smells kind of weird and my brother was like "YOU SMELL LIKE CHOCOLATE!" (which, I did… BODY SPRAY!)

Anyways, I'm sorry that I'm so lamely going on and on about this shiz, but I totally just rave about them, to anyone I can, and I kind of don't feel like my girlfriend would listen… Anyways, ENJOY the short chapter! I do not own any of the characters, if I was, would it be a children's book? HELL NO! Well, I would consider it okay enough, but there is kind of a double standard, it's okay for Dumbledore to be gay, much as it's alright with some religious people to be gay, as long as it's not acted upon. BULLSHIZ!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Severus!" Draco said, trying to snap his godfather out of whatever trance or memory he was caught up in. His eyes spoke of horrors.

"What?" Severus replied, looking, more like studying, his godson. "Are you in pain? Do you feel sick?" He asked, even through Draco looked fine for someone who had almost bled to death the other day.

"Was there a letter? Or anything? - And, I'm hungry." Draco said, looking away. He was wondering if Harry had bothered to write to him again after the day before, even with his unanswered letter.

"We got one from Potter a few hours ago. Smart owl. Narcissa? Can you grab something for Draco to eat?" Severus said, walking over to give Draco the letter. Draco studied it for a moment before opening it.

"Can I have something to write on? and can I borrow your owl, Severus?" Draco asked, smiling from the letter. So Harry misses me! He thought to himself. He didn't fully understand why that excited him so much.

"Yes. I'll go get some parchment and an envelope." Severus said, before giving it to him and allowing Draco some alone time to write.

'_Dear Harry,_

_You better give me those extra snuggles, Potter. I could be on my death bed writing this, you know._

_I'm sorry that I didn't reply to you. This summer hasn't been easy for me either._

_I'm at Severus's, I just got here yesterday. It's not too bad, so far. He only treats the other Gryffindors badly because that's the way he is. I promise that he's not torturing me!_

_Nothing is as free as flying. Maybe someday we'll have to go out together. Maybe we could play Quiditch?_

_I use to want to say the same thing about me and my parents, but I think my mother wants me. She can't stop ruffling my hair or fixing my blankets._

_I feel like a baby that needs to be taken care of by her, but I know I can't tell her to back off._

_I miss you, Hermione and Ron too, but mostly you. They aren't really my friends, they're yours._

_Miss you too._

_Draco Malfoy._'

Draco smiled, putting it in the envelope and on the bed side table before going back to sleep. His body needed the rest anyways.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

*clink, clink, clink.*

Harry looked towards the window from his desk. He was currently replying to Hermione's letter, which talked about her worries for their tests and if she'd remember all the spells she learned this past year. Harry moved over to the window to open it up, hoping that it was Draco's letter. He didn't recognize the owl as Ron or Hermione's, so he hoped he was right. Harry lightly petted the owl before removing, surprisingly, the two letters tied loosely to it's leg. One was addressed to him in Draco's neat and proper hand writing, the other was unmarked. He decided to read Draco's first. He didn't know how to react to it. At first he was happy, and then he was worried, and then he was all happy again, and then he was worried again, and then he felt like arguing that they were Draco's friend's too. But he couldn't stay anything but happy. Draco Malfoy missed him. More than he missed Ron or Hermione. More than he missed the rest of their housemates. After rereading Draco's letter he moved on to the second unmarked letter.

'_Dear Potter._

_I'm writing this because I've realized my godson and you are corresponding through letters._

_I'm not writing this to disapprove, which I do. If Draco had been placed in the right house, he would be in Slytherin, with appropriate friends._

_As you probably know from Draco's letter, which I don't know anything about. You may think I'm evil, but I don't invade his privacy, _

_Draco is staying at my house, he will be for the rest of the summer. The reason why is for you and him to talk about, through I would prefer it if you were not to bring it up with him. It's a delicate, personal matter that he'll tell you if he wishes. If I find out that you so much as asked, I will take actions against you myself._

_Severus Snape._'

Professor Snape's letter, well, shocked him. It wasn't new that the dark, greasy haired professor hated him, and didn't like his friendship with Draco, but he seemed to really care about Draco. He cared enough to respect that whatever Draco had written to him had been between him and Draco. He had cared enough to take the time to write a short letter, and even threaten Harry about asking why Draco was at his godfather's instead of being at home. It was obviously not an innocent visit, and Harry hoped that Draco trusted him enough to tell him why.

-/-/-/-/-/

So yea, it's really small, but anyways, REVIEW! REVIEW because I'm tired and I have all this other stuff to do and yet I'm on my butt doing this, and it also happens to be my "month-a-versery" and I'm doing this, so… You all better love me! (It's impossible not to!) and, about the month-a-versery thing, like any other boyfriend, I kind of mainly go along with whatever my girlfriend wants, to some extent, so…. Yeah. It doesn't really matter to me. I was just like "oh. It's our month-a-versery… Cool beans." when I realized a while ago….


	12. Friendly Teasing

Title: I'll Love You Through Anything.

Chapter 11 (Or so…. If I can do basic counting!): Friendly Teasing.

Hello, Hello! You all probably thought I just dumped the story, but no! Things just got hectic. It was the end of camp, and the time that I did have for writing at an okay hour were all spent lying around being all tired… and sore. And then I'd be out for like, long periods of time and then I'd get home and it would be back to lying around! Then I had a bit of a writers block and felt like I totally went out of character, through I must admit, I loved writing this. Even through being angry was kind of what prompted me to turn to writing… I wrote a kind of "friendly teasing" stuff, which I do often with my friends… Especially with my good pal, Harry Potter. (Not the real Harry Potter, but my friend Kidd… I do it as Draco Malfoy.)

****WARNING, AT THE ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER THERE IS A BIT OF A LOOK INTO MY STORY, TO ANSWER A QUESTION A REVIEWER HAD THAT I CHOSE TO WRITE ABOUT. IT WILL EITHER JUST BE A USELESS TID-BIT OR AN IMPORTANT PART OF THE STORY OR SOMETHING…****

Anyways, I totally don't own the characters, the world, or the settings. Those all belong to a bunch of people that will never be me! And, honestly, I could never write a book series as amazing as J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter… - Through I might be able to up-step our lovely Stephanie Meyer's… May I admit I defiantly liked 'The Host' better than 'Twilight'? -… Why am I discussing Meyer? - It must have been the really good HarryXJacob that I read yesterday… (Honestly, I will read Harry and a whole slew of men, within good reason through! But, I am forever mainly a Drarry fan. It's just… SEXUAL TENSION TO THE MAX! So much so that even Tom Felton felt it. (Tom Felton felt it! … lol…)) Anyways, I'm crazy, please enjoy the chapter!

-/-/-/-/-/

(On the train back to school.)

After his father attacked him, Draco's summer was slow and peaceful, there wasn't any worry of being attacked or hated. He had plenty of new awkward fond memories with his mother and his godfather, who both seemed to be trying to make up for the years of pain he had gone through. Draco honestly didn't blame either of them for what had happened. It was true, they could have stepped in earlier, his mother had to have known the tension in the family had been nothing short of abusive, so why had they not left until it was almost taken too far? Even with those questions he refused to blame Severus or his mother, he blamed himself, for being something so dirty, so _wrong_. He was at fault. Draco pretended in front of his mother and godfather that Lucius was the real monster, but he wasn't. Draco himself was.

Narcissa was standing with him, hugging him lightly every few minutes, kissing him on the cheek and forehead, whispering about how much she'd 'miss her Dragon' or 'miss her baby' and that he was to write to her every week about school and homework and his friends. Draco honestly felt embarrassed, some particularly cruel, ape-like Slytherins, Crabbe and Goyle were snickering at him, and probably talking about how much of a baby he is to need his mummy-wummy…

"Hey Draco!" Harry yelled at him, walking up with what seemed to be the whole Weasley clan behind him, in the jumbled mess the redheaded family always seemed to be in.

"Hi Harry." Draco mumbled back, his mother smiling and looking between him and Harry.

"Hello there! You must be one of Draco's friends, I'm his mother…" Narcissa said, before somebody placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yes?" She asked, turning to find Severus standing there, his usual sour expression on his face.

"Cissa, I think it is time for you to go, say goodbye to Draco and return home. I'll make sure he doesn't get into any trouble with his Gryffindor fiends…" Severus said, eyeing all of the kids before looking down at Draco and giving him a tender squeeze on the shoulder. "Draco, come to my office after the feast." He said before turning and walking off. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the twins looked at where Snape and Draco had been talking, astonished that Snape had been that kind to anyone.

"Well then, bye my little Dragon, don't get into too much trouble and remember what I told you about writing to me…" She said before hugging and kissing Draco one more time, and walking off.

"Oh, my little Dragon!" Ron said, wrapping his arm around Draco, giving him a teasing smirk.

"Oh yes, my little tomato?" Draco answered, rolling his eyes at Ron.

"W-well… I'm not a tomato!" Ron said, patting his hair…

"Yes, your right… Your a pimple." Draco said, before shrugging his arm off and walking over to Harry.

"Good one, snow princess…" Harry said, before leading them all to the train.

"Why thank you very much, wild-a-beast…" Draco replied.

"Boys, must you be so childish?" Hermione said, sitting daintily down on the carriage chair.

"Yes, 'Mione, we must… Because unlike you we aren't miniature adults in training." Ron replied, flopping down on the chair.

"Like your any better, Ron, your a monkey." A redheaded girl replied, walking in behind us.

"Whatever, Ginny…" Ron mumbled as the girl moved to take a seat across from Ron and beside Draco.

"Ginny? Have you met Draco yet?" Harry asked, walking into the carriage, ever the gentleman, he had let everyone in first. He moved to sit between Draco and the redhead.

"N-no I haven't, H-Harry." The girl stammered, blushing. Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes at yet another girl crushing on the chosen-one, not that he could blame them, Draco also liked Harry. It was impossible not to, with how kind the green eyed boy was to almost everyone.

"Well then, this is Draco Malfoy, he's in Gryffindor with us…" Harry said, motioning to Draco. Draco moved forward so that he and the other girl could see each other and waved before looking out the window. Soon after that he was simply ignored as conversations around him started.

-/-/-/-/-/-

"You wanted to see me, Godfather?" Draco asked, opening his godfather's door after being told to 'For the sake of Merlin, just open it up already!' after knocking on it for a full minute.

"Yes, Draco… Are you alright with sharing a dorm with those Gryffindor brats? Is there anything I can do for you?" Severus said, stirring whatever potion he seemed to be making.

"I'm fine with sharing a dorm with them, and they are not 'Gryffindor brats', they're my _friends_." Draco said, moving to take a peek at whatever potion his godfather was brewing.

"Fine. Is there anything you need? Do you wish to talk about what happened without the constant cooing of your mother?" Severus asked, looking away from his gross, slimy brown bubbling potion and at Draco, studying him.

"The only thing I need is to know why you told me to come here, you just seem to be repeating your previous questions, and no, I don't need to talk to you about it. I'd rather forget about it." Draco said, looking away. It still felt weird for an adult to truly care for him. Or at least care for him outside of the dark of night with the door spell locked shut.

"Draco, I just want to make sure that you are all right, as your godfather and as a promise from your mother, I have to take care of you." Severus answered, in a both caring and 'are-you-stupid?' tone.

"I'm_ fine_. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go find the 'Gryffindor brats' that happen to be my friends." Draco said, leaving. Severus just sighed and looked at the ceiling. Draco was defiantly picking up traits from his insufferable friends. For the first time ever, Severus recognized how much of a _Gryffindor_ his godson is.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry couldn't keep his eyes off of the portrait, he was waiting for Draco. He really hoped that Professor Snape wouldn't convince Draco to ask to be re-sorted or for him to stay with him. Harry didn't know what exactly had happened, he had promised Snape with his firebolt and invisibility cape, plus a term of detentions and more that he wouldn't force Draco to tell him, but he did know whatever happened had been bad. So bad that even through he had only seen Draco for the past 6 hours, he knew something was wrong.

First off, his father hadn't been there with him and his mother, he had been the apposing force that kept her from cooing that badly the first time, then there was the fact that Draco seemed to both relax and tense up. Whenever someone other than his mother, Snape, or Harry tried to touch him or get close to him, he'd tense up. There was also a particularly self-loathing look in his eyes, as if he thought that he was something dirty.

"Harry! Pay attention… Your just letting me win." Ron said, staring hotly at Harry. They had been trying to play a game of wizard chess, but it was obvious the black haired boy wasn't paying any attention.

"Am not. I don't want to play… Why don't you go against Hermione or someone?" Harry asked, standing up from where he was lying on the floor to sit on the couch by the fire.

"But she's no fun to play with. Stop worrying about him, Harry… Draco went to talk with Professor Snape, not into the Forbidden Forest or anything dangerous." Ron said, rolling his eyes at his best friend's worry. It wasn't like Draco was some princess in need of protection.

"I'm not worrying." Harry mumbled crossly, pretending to take interest in the fire for awhile, before he went back to watching the door with interest again.

"You are. I'll tell your Draco dearest that you have a crush on him…" Ron said, smirking at Harry as he moved to sit beside the bespectacled boy, the game of wizard chess forgotten.

"Then I'll tell Hermione how much you like her." Harry answered, barely looking at his best friend before looking at the door again.

"Y-yo-you can't do that!" Ron sputtered, knowing well that his best friend would probably act upon what he'd just said…

"Then don't tell Draco I like him and I won't tell Hermione you like her!" Harry said, paying more attention to the redhead beside him than the fact that the boy he had been talking about had just walked into the room, and had, in turn, heard that Harry liked him.

-/-/-/-/-/-

I know that one of my wonderful reviewers had asked for some fluff, but isn't that kind of fluffy? I'm hoping to add in a bit more, and I'm terribly sorry that I skipped over the rest of the summer, I didn't want to write Harry being beaten and I didn't really feel like writing many heartfelt moments between Draco and his Mother because I don't think Draco is much of a heartfelt person, so it would be writing about how awkward it felt and honestly I don't need to make Draco as much of an awkward dwarf as I am! - Also, someone else asked a good question, why didn't Lucius and Narcissa just make another heir? In all honesty, I'm not sure if I'll include this later or not so I'm just going to write it out here, I don't feel like Narcissa is entirely spineless. She was split between her love for her son and her love for her husband, leading her to both follow and break Lucius's rules. Whenever he insisted on wanting another heir she disagreed, and miraculously, never ended up pregnant. That's when Lucius finally realized that the only thing to do was, well, trying to beat or torture the freak out of Draco, much like the Dursley's did to Harry, or tried to. Narcissa did not know that her husband had that kind of rage inside of him, because she didn't believe in seeing the worst in the ones you love, when she realized really, to the extent of her husband's hatred and what he was doing or going to do, she called Severus, knowing that she could count on him.

^^' I know. I've probably just given out this gigantic plot thing that I've only realized now that without trying I'm kind of pretty awesome. But anyways, that may or may not be giving light or making the rest of the story a farce. Maybe I'll play with that idea. You never know. I kind of know all that because well, it's like when J. knew Dumbledore was gay, she didn't have to act on it, she just knew. In some ways when you write you get to know the characters on a very personal level. Except I pretty much only get that for Severus, Narcissa, and slightly for Lucius in this story. Everyone else I'm just like "That sounds like them. I'll go with that."… Yeah…

Anyways, REVIEW! and tell me if I did horribly or fine or whatever


	13. Better Than Flying

Title: I'll Love You Through Anything.

Chapter 13 (Finally figured out the right chapter number! Duh, I'm stupid!): Better Than Flying.

Before I begin this chapter, I would like to say thank you to all of my reviewers. Usually it's like a warm fuzzy, and it makes you feel all wonderful inside, and sometimes it's just like "… I need to grow up and learn how to handle criticism."… I happen to not be very good with it, but I've gotten better. I would like to say thank you to my anonymity reviewer… (I thought it was anonymous, but… Okay?- Never mind, I looked it up, it was just my stupidity again.) - No. I didn't know that. I am in no way a Harry Potter expert, in fact it took me years to read the books, why? Because they're long (I no longer have an aversion to long books, through) - Thanks for the tip, because I had never thought of that… I mean, it's going to be challenging to read it backwards, so far the best backward reading I can do is "Be Can You Best The Be" which is a slogan I saw often in elementary school, which is actually "Be The Best You Can Be". I am SO sorry that the fact that I am not the best English writer, nor do I have a beta, and only use "spell check" has confused you, but honestly? I'm writing this _for fun_, not to be considered one of the best writers of the century. Maybe, and I am not using this as an excuse, but merely as a reason for why my writing might not be the greatest is, I didn't start off learning English seriously in school until grade 3, which means I had to catch up and was a bit behind with two other classmates (It didn't help that my first English teacher thought I was stupid.) That doesn't mean I can speak any other language than English, because the learning system I was in for the other language, Inuktitut, is not taught the same way as English and it is not a "force and grade" situation.

So anyways, I'm sorry that that was so, so long, I would have just written it back to the person in a PM, but honestly *weep, weep* they were a Guest. Not that I'm against Guest reviewers, especially when I understand why they were a guest, but it would have made this a whole lot less "public". - I would like to say that I in no way own any of the places, people, and whatever else I bring up in this story, unless they are of my own creation. J.K. Rowling and a bunch of other people that will never be me own the world of Harry Potter. I would also like to say, I will accept any flames from anybody because honestly, I can't become a better writer without that, but I also cannot become a better writer without some fuzzy reviews too! So… I'll just accept any reviews at all 3 - Please enjoy this chapter.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Draco didn't know what to do, what to say. His heart felt as light as air, he felt like he was flying. Harry had been wrong when he had said there was nothing as good as flying on a broom. What was better was knowing that someone that didn't have to like you at all, like you. Draco knew that if someone had been paying him any attention at that moment, they would have seen him go from his normal delicate pale shade to Weasley hair red.

"Ha-" Ron said, looking directly at him. Draco shook his head and put a finger against his lips, telling Ron to keep quite, which made the redhead shut up.

"Yes, Ron?" Harry asked, looking back up at Ron and then over to the portrait hole, with one very embarrassed Draco Malfoy standing in front of it. "Uh… Hi Draco!" Harry mumbled, before promptly turning around to look at Ron with a look that screamed 'do you think he heard?', and got an horrified, embarrassed blush when Ron nodded.

"Hey Harry." Draco said, as soon as he could actually speak… He tried to act normal but he couldn't.

"Draco… Did you hear what I was saying about…?" Harry mumbled, focusing on his hands.

"That you like me and Pimple here likes Hermione?" Draco replied, moving with what felt like shaky steps to lean on the side of the couch, too nervous to actually sit beside Harry.

"Hey! I'm not a pimple!" Ron objected, staring angrily at Draco, once again since the boy had been sorted, why he wasn't a Slytherin.

"Y-Yes…" Harry said, stealing a quick glance up at Draco, blushing when their eyes met.

"Fine, redtop… - It's alright Harry… I-I…" Draco said, fidgeting, too nervous to continue what he was going to say. "I like you too." He added in a rush, before getting up to head to their dorm room.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry felt relief hit him like a wave, but so did shock. Draco liked him back… He just couldn't believe it, he hoped that it didn't have to do anything with being The-Boy-Who-Lived, something that he has no memory doing, or the fact that everyone in the wizarding world seemed to expect him to save them from Lord Voldemort.

"Harry… Harry!" Ron said, trying to get his best friend back from the state of shock he seemed to be in.

"Y-yeah?" He said, his green eyes kind of dazed.

"Are you just going to sit there or are you going to go have a talk with Draco?!" Ron said, looking at his best mate in disbelief. Any guy knew that if your crush said anything about liking you, you went after them!

"A talk with Draco?" Harry mumbled, getting up and almost running to their dorm.

-/-/-/-/-/-

"Draco…" Harry said, slowing down to a walk once he reached their dorm room, spying the pale blonde Gryffindor sitting on his bed, staring out the window.

"Yes, Harry?" Draco said, calmly looking behind him at Harry. He was surprised that he could be that calm, considering that on the inside he was a jumbled mess of nerves.

"Did you really mean it when you said you liked me too?" Harry asked, moving to sit beside Draco on his bed.

"Yes, I did." Draco said. Harry stared into his grey eyes for a moment before leaning forward and kissing the other Gryffindor boy. Draco was surprised for a moment before he began to kiss Harry back. It felt so natural, and it indeed, felt better than flying to Harry.

-/-/-/-/-/-

YES! I know this is incredibly short and probably not the greatest, but I did it trying to get my mind off of something else. I've just broken up with my now ex-girlfriend and was playing a dangerous game… (The "two can play at that" manipulative game…) and I know that my A/N's put together could be longer than this chapter, but honestly? Be happy that there is a moment of pure cutesy kissiness at the end!


	14. I'm Nothing

Title: I'll Love You Through Anything (NOT!- lol, JK.)

Chapter 14: I'm Nothing.

Hello Y'all! I'm super sorry that this seemingly took forever. I just… Kept… Getting… What am I talking about again?- Oh yea…Distracted, and I really really really wanted to give you all a longer chapter, because they were kind of short and I'm so sorry about that! Anyways, I'm hoping to be able to at least update once or twice a week, since school is starting up again and I will be in grade 10 this year! FUCK YEA!

I don't own the characters, sadly. OMG. If I owned the characters… AHHHH 33333 Extreme fangirl moment! Everything but the idea of the story and what I've written belong to the wonderful, amazing J.K. Rowling! ENJOY!

-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry felt a kind of happiness he had never felt before, he had thought he was happy being at Hogwarts, having friends, getting to know about his parents… But this feeling seemed to top that. Harry knew he was happy because of Draco. He didn't think Draco had to do anything at all for him to feel like that, other than exist, of course. Harry did something he had never done before when he went to go join Draco in bed- they still had not slept separately in the dorms, there was something that made them feel like they needed to be close…- He snuggled with Draco. They had ended up pretty close plenty of times, but this was the first time he had consciously put himself so close to Draco.

"Harry?" Draco asked, talking so low that only he and Harry could hear, trying not to wake the other boys.

"Yes?" Harry asked, keeping his eyes closed.

"I was at Professor Snape's house because my father attacked me." Draco whispered, watching for Harry's reaction. He wasn't originally going to tell Harry that, he had wanted to avoid the idea of Harry pitying him, but something inside of him made him want to feel cared for, to see Harry's reaction...

"What? How could he?" Harry asked, his eyes opening wide from shock. How could anyone hate Draco? "Did he really hate the fact that you got into Gryffindor so much?"

"That was part of it, but I'm… wrong. I'm not made right, I'm not… normal. I'm a _freak_." Draco answered, not wanting to really tell Harry the whole truth. What if he laughed at him? Or hated him? or didn't believe him? Harry had been raised by muggles, and even Draco as a child had not understood what it was that made him a_ freak _until his mother explained it to him.

"How are you not made right, Draco?" Harry asked, staring the grey eyed boy straight in the eye. "I'm pretty sure we're all past normal here, your talking about being _normal_ in a school for witches and wizards, to the 'boy-who-lived'… If anything, we're not normal, but that doesn't make us freaks."

"That's not what I'm talking about. You, your way more normal then me… Even here I'm in a separate class of my own. I'm still different and that's what he hated about me. I'm a… I'm an abomination." Draco says, his voice shaking near the end. Please, please don't ask me for more… His eyes seemed to beg.

"Don't ever talk about yourself like that again, Draco… Your perfect in your own way." Harry said, with a note of finality in his voice. He kissed Draco's cheek before falling back to sleep. Draco stared at the other boy beside him and felt his cheeks warm up with a blush. Harry thought he was perfect in his own way…

-/-/-/-/-/-

"Draco… Wake up, common Draco… We're going to be late." Harry said, trying to nicely and quietly wake up his friend, his crush, and hopefully more.

"Late for what?" Draco mumbled, rolling over.

"Breakfast." Harry said, hoping that Draco would act like Ron for once and spring up, hurrying as if his life depended on it.

"You go. I'm not hungry…" Draco said, getting out of bed.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, looking Draco over, checking to see if the blonde boy was sick or something.

"Yes. I don't eat breakfast anyways." Draco answered, "I'll meet up with you later, you wouldn't want to miss breakfast." He added, before walking to the showers. As much as Draco liked breakfast - which wasn't as much as Ron, or Harry, through the black haired boy would never admit to liking food as much as Ron- he needed to shower. Alone. Being seen naked would only lead to questions he didn't want to answer, to concerns that he didn't care for. Not for the wounds and scars that his father had given him, the lines, the X's, the words… Draco also didn't want people to see where he himself had taken to hurting himself. If it was done correctly, with the intention of removing the pain, replacing it, calming it, it wasn't unbearable. Draco knew that the pain behind what his father had done to him was the pain of hate, not the pain of the blade itself.

Draco turned on the water, a little on the hot side. He liked the way that it scalded his skin, almost as if it was trying to wash away what's wrong with him. Since the showers were magically powered, he didn't have to worry about it going cold anytime soon. Draco studied his wounds for a moment, tracing the faint pink scars.

(-/-/-/-/ Flash Back /-/-/-/-)

"Draco, why won't you let me heal them? You don't want to have scars do you…?" Severus asked. Draco was alone in his room with his godfather, who had kicked his mother out of the room to heal him.

"No. Just bandage them and leave them be, I don't want you to touch them… Please, don't do anything then what's needed, please…" Draco said, his voice low. He wasn't going to tell his godfather that they still burned, as if someone was sprinkling salt into them, that they still felt so fresh and uncomfortable, even with the pain potion that he had drank an hour before.

"But Draco…" Severus said, about to give him a talking to, in his best 'are you stupid' voice, the one that he reserved for rowdy students and the Potter boy.

"Don't." Draco screeched, so much annoyance and finality in his voice that even his older- and therefor wiser in his own mind- godfather didn't question it. He began to lightly clean up the wounds, and bandaged them without talking to the grey eyed boy he was patching up.

Severus didn't know why Draco wanted to keep them. He would probably understand if told, because of his own past, but Draco couldn't risk it.

(-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-)

"Hey mate, where's my little Dragon?" Ron asked, snorting at the name. He still childishly thought it was funny…

"He wasn't hungry, my ickle little Ronniekins…" Harry answered, moving to sit beside Hermione.

"how can he not be hungry? With all the snogging the two of you have probably done, my little Harry-kins…" Ron answered. After both Harry and Draco had admitted their feelings he wasn't as… Scared or bothered of the idea of the two of them together, it kept Harry from dating Ginny, and that was good enough for Ron.

"… We did not snog!" Harry said, turning redder than Ron's hair, as he began to pile food on his plate.

"What's this about Harry and Draco snogging?" Hermione asked, looking between her two best friends, unhappy that they'd keep something like that from her, she felt like she didn't fit in -something that she felt quite a lot, being as smart as she was, and a muggle born.

"Harry and I were talking in the common room last night while you were in the library and Harry admitted to liking Draco, and Draco heard him and told Harry that he liked him too before running away to the dorm room." Ron said, through a mouth full of food, something they had gotten use to, so much so that Hermione had long since stopped trying to tell him that it was rude.

"And then what did you do, Harry?" Ginny asked, her voice sounding a mixture of sad, surprised, and curious.

"I went up to the dorm to talk to Draco…" Harry mumbled, still embarrassed. Since when was this any of their business? And why did they have to talk about this in such a public place? Why didn't they just talk about it in front of that insufferable woman, Rita Skeeter? The end results were the same thing. Either way, somehow the whole wizarding world was going to know his business.

"And? You didn't hurt him, did you?- He's been different this year, sadder…" Hermione said, staring off. She defiantly knew something was wrong with Draco and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"We kissed." Harry said "Do we have to have this conversation right here, right now?" He added, scanning the great hall. It felt like people were already staring at him, already whispering about how the boy-who-lived was snogging and who knows what else with another boy. He heard a strange strangled gasping sound, and turned to look back at his friends around him at the Gryffindor tower. Ginny looked like she was going to start sobbing right there. She got up and quickly left the room.

"What was that about? Typical girl…" Ron said, rolling his eyes. What was wrong with his sister, he'd never understand females.

"Your an idiot, Ron. Ginny likes Harry, and she's obviously heart broken." Hermione said, getting up. "I'm going to go find her… I think it would be best if you avoided her for a while, Harry." Hermione said kindly, before heading off to find the youngest Weasley.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Ginny felt like her heart was broken. Ever since she had first seen Harry she knew she was in love with him. His beautiful green eyes, they reminded her of warm grass on a summer day, his dark messy hair that seemed to be as black as night… It also helped that he was the boy-who-lived, and now it was ruined! Her chances with him, because of that no good rotten light blonde boy, the one that Harry seemed to fawn over with his eyes. Even before he had admitted to having feelings for Draco she had known. She had hoped that it was just feelings that he'd grow out of, that it would just be a crush. The stupid pale boy had stolen her one and only love! Her Harry… She didn't know what to do with herself anymore. She loved him more than she had loved anyone else in her short life, but if she knew what forever felt like she would swear it was him.

"Ginny? Where are you?" Hermione asked, her voice sounding kind, caring. Why wasn't Harry coming after her? Begging her for her forgiveness? Telling her that he didn't really love that stupid boy. Harry was suppose to be straight! He's the boy-who-lived for merlin's sake!

"Yeah Hermione?" Ginny said, moving from her spot on the floor behind one of the chairs in the common room to stand near the older girl.

"I just came to see if your alright and want to talk about it." Hermione said, taking Ginny's hand and leading the crying girl to a couch by the fire. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, turning to look the red head in the eye.

"Yes. I just… I don't like the idea of the two of them together. I love Harry, and… And… That boy can't steal him from me! I won't let him!" Ginny said, tears still falling from her eyes, sobbing slightly, but her words didn't have sadness in them, they had hatred, anger, and pure jealousy. "I should be the one that Harry likes, not that boy, what's so special about him? He's nothing." Ginny added.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Draco had gotten out of the shower and was getting dressed when he heard somebody call out. For a moment he was worried that they were calling for him or were about to make their way up to his dorm room, until he heard another voice reply to the first one. Draco quickly finished getting dressed and slowly headed towards the voices and the common room. From where he stood on the stairs he could see a distinctive redhead, Ginny, sitting beside Hermione.

"Yes. I just… I don't like the idea of the two of them together. I love Harry, and… And… That boy can't steal him from me! I won't let him!" Ginny said, shaking slightly. Draco could hear her sobbing. He knew that she was talking about him. She didn't like him being with Harry. "I should be the one that Harry likes, not that boy, what's so special about him? He's nothing." She added. Draco felt those words slash at him, at his already broken and beaten heart. There wasn't anything special about him. Nothing special enough to warrant Harry's love, being that Harry was so special. Draco knew that he was nothing and felt hurt to know that others thought the same way about him. It's one thing to consider yourself something and another for someone to consider you like that too.

"Your right, I'm nothing." Draco said, more to himself than in reply to the girls down below. But that doesn't mean they didn't hear him.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

OH! Cliffy! You guys probably hate me for that. And the fact they haven't kissed again. Harry wants to do this at a slow pace. He's a gentleman like that…. And… Yeah. If you guys are dying for action, I'm hoping to add a story between them that was sparked by Harry waking up Draco and it was going to be all fluffy and wonderful until it turned into a slash yaoi thing…. Psh, only me, right? Please review and tell me whatcha think! And, I'm sorry about this sorta crazy bitchy Ginny. I just… As much as I love the girl sometimes, she can just go f-herself if she wants Harry. GINNY, LEAVE HARRY ALLLOOOONNEEE! /3

Thanks again. GeorgeBoo.


	15. Don't Make My Mistakes

Title: I'll Love You Through Anything.

Chapter 15: Don't Make My Mistakes.

Hello! Anyways, I'm sorry that this took so long for me to write. I feel like it's been forever. Must be because of school! I am now officially a grade 10 student. YAY!- Anyways, I will discuss the chapter name later and what I'm finally realizing about the title. Can I say I really put meaning into things without realizing that until like, way later? - I'd like to put a warning here that there is some self-harm and I'll talk about that later too. I just thought I should put that out there. If you can't handle SH, don't read.

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. BUT I DO FOREVER WISH I OWNED DRACO MALFOY. and sometimes Snape. And Harry. OH god. All the Drarry/Snarry action that would happen… *dies and goes to fangirl heaven* (-if any of my readers identify as anything other than "girl" I am going to say that 1) ACCEPT THE FANGIRLYNESSS… I happen to totally be a dude and I watched Tyler Oakley fangirl-ing once and totally realized that it's okay to fangirl when your not a girl! Because honestly? Fanboying and fanpersoning don't sound as good to me. Fanboying… Fanboiing… It's starting to sound better…. ;D )

E-n-J-o-Y~

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Your right, I'm nothing." A voice said, surprising the two girls in the common room. Hermione was the first person to recognize who was standing there, listening in. She felt like cursing, even through she didn't believe in talking in that way. Draco had heard what Ginny had said, and from the look on his face, he believed them, felt hurt by them.

"You! What are you going here? Trying to rub it in that you have Harry and I don't?" Ginny snarled, eyeing Draco.

"I… No." Draco said quietly, his eyes watering up. He was beginning to cry but what he really felt was the rushing of his blood through his veins, and along with it came rage and a sadness so deep that he just wanted to take both of them out of his body, and he only knew two different ways. One was to yell and to scream and to treat the redheaded girl as bad as she was treating him, the other way was to cut, to feel the blade move softly against his skin, to feel total and utter relief in the feeling of blood draining from him, emotions draining from him. "You know what? There is a reason why Harry doesn't love you. Your a _bitch_ and a fan girl, what do you really know about Harry? What's his favourite colour? His favourite feeling? What does he want to do when he grows up? You don't know any of that. You don't know him, you just love him because he's the freaking 'boy-who-lived', and that isn't all Harry is. Harry is kind, cute, loving, and he's a damn good friend. You don't deserve him. The only thing your right about, Weaslette, is the fact that I'm not good enough for him either." Draco said, in a voice, with a glare, that could put both a bitchy, heartbroken Ginny Weasley and Severus Snape to shame.

"Why you…." Ginny says, getting up. She can't believe what that stupid boy had said. How dare he! HOW DARE HE! She thought, fuming. But before she could reach him, Draco fled. He ran to the dorm and closed the door, knowing that neither Hermione or Ginny would come in, because of the rules against girls in the boys dorm.

He walks calmly towards his bed, or rather, what's underneath his bed. In a small black wooden box is what he's looking for. Inside of it is a charmed self-cleaning rag, some muggle razors and safety pins. Draco stares at them for a moment before shakily pulling a razor out, Ginny's words flashing through his mind, with a mixture of his father's, and Harry. Always Harry… There was nothing Draco could think about that didn't have something to do about Harry. He couldn't even think about his father without wondering what Harry would think of his father, of what he would say when he found out about him. Draco carefully selects a razor.

"He's nothing." cut. "Freak". cut. "Your perfect in your own way." Yeah right. cut. " I'm an abomination." cut. "My little Dragon…" cut. "I love you." cut. "Don't let what happened with your father bother you, Draco." cut. "My baby… I'll miss you." cut. "You can't be my son." cut. "Why were you even born?" cut. "Shouldn't you be a Slytherin?" cut. "Why can't you be normal?" cut. "I like you." cut. "Nothing is better than flying."

After a while Draco placed the razor back in the box and laid beside it, his arm scratched up and slightly bleeding. He pulled his warm covers over him and just laid there, feeling relaxed and numb, not caring that he's missing his classes.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry was worried as they sat through their first class of the day, Potions. He barely paid attention to a thing Snape said. He didn't care if he was going to get in trouble or anything, this was Draco they were talking about. His Draco. Harry hoped that nothing had happened between Draco and Ginny. Hermione wasn't saying anything. She just seemed to sit there working on her potion, with a sad look in her eyes.

He honestly hoped that Draco had just fallen back to sleep after Harry had left and wasn't hiding away because of something Ginny said or did.

-/-/-/-/-/-

It didn't take much time for Severus to notice that something was wrong today. The first thing was the lack of his godson, which in itself is an indicator that something was wrong. Draco wasn't one to miss class. The second thing was the fact that the Granger girl was ignoring Potter, who was sending her pleading looks. The third was the fact that Potter couldn't seem to concentrate or stay still, he normally wasn't this bad.

"Alright, class is over. Potter, stay behind." Severus said, watching with a bored expression as his rotten students left his classroom. Potter stayed in his spot, fidgeting and looking longingly at the door. "Where is my godson?" Severus asked, his voice disapproving.

"I- I don't know sir. Draco didn't want to come to breakfast but he told me he'd see me in class… He must have just fallen back asleep." Potter stammered, looking between Snape and the door yet again.

"Tell Draco that I would like to see him later. You may go now, Potter." Severus said, turning away and heading into his office.

Harry took off out of the room.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

As soon as he reached the dorm door he felt like something was… Off. Harry didn't know what but he knew his gut instincts were pretty good. He started walking toward's Draco's bed, where he could see a tuft of light blonde hair sticking out of the red covers. Harry felt relief. Draco had just been sleeping… There was nothing wrong. Until he went to the other side of the bed to try and wake the other boy up. The first thing he noticed was a small black box that Draco had against him, the next thing he noticed was the blood, the cuts. Draco's arm looked like it had been bashed up by the willow outside.

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed, forgetting about the calm way he originally planned to wake the other boy up.

"Whaaat?" Draco sleepily asked, trying to move away from the voice that was waking him from his beautiful dreamless sleep. Dreams are just hopeless lies anyways.

"What happened? Your arm's bleeding…" Harry says, his words shocking Draco out of sleep. Harry sounds rather innocent, unaware to what they are, other than the fact that they are wounds.

"I-I… it's nothing, Harry." Draco says, sitting up and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. He had never planned on falling back asleep, or being found out, but he might as well go with the flow. Ginny Weasley will be ecstatic at the fact that her beautiful, amazing golden boy is free again, as soon as Harry realizes what a worthless being he is, at what he has done to himself.

"It is something, Draco! Common, we have to get you to Madame Pompfrey…" Harry said, dragging the other boy out of the room- with his good arm, of course.

"NO! I-I don't need to see her…" Draco weakly said, knowing that Harry probably wouldn't even pay any attention to his objection. "Just take me to my godfather…" He added, not wanting to be fussed over by Pompfrey, or Harry for that matter. Hopefully his godfather would send the boy onto his next class.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Luckily for the boys it happened to be Severus's free period. Even if he was worried because of the way Draco's once clear, crisp white shirt was spotted with red, he would have taken away many points from Gryffindor. Just for appearance's sake, of course.

"What's wrong? It wasn't because of… _Him_, was it?" Severus asked, not going into the suspifics. He didn't know if his godson had truthfully told Potter what happened or if there was some edited version, or if the insufferable boy was in the dark about it.

"No… It wasn't because of him." Draco said quietly. Pleading at his godfather with his beautiful grey eyes before stealing a glance at Potter.

"Potter, you may leave. Now. Tell your next professor that Draco is with me and if they have any problems with that, they may bring that up with me later." Severus drawled in a bored, annoyed voice. His appearance as a man who didn't care about anyone or anything had to remain that way, can't let the students think he's soft, can he? Potter makes some sort of whining noise before kissing Draco on the cheek - yet another thing Severus has to talk to his godson about- before he leaves. As soon as the doors closed Severus puts a silencing spell over it and his office, and leads him to his office.

"What happened?" He growled, no affection in his voice as he grabbed what he would need. He doubted that Draco would agree to anything more than a cleaning spell and a potion to help it get started, instead of having them magically healed until you couldn't see what had happened. He didn't understand Draco's morbid belief in keeping them, even if once upon a time Severus had been the same.

"I hurt myself." Draco said quietly, watching as his Godfather started taking care of the wounds he had made. Even through Severus's words were cold and angry, his actions were those of someone who understood and cared.

"Why?" Severus asked, his voice sharp. Why? Why would someone who was barely out of childhood have this self hatred inside of them? Severus wanted to hex Lucius so badly that the man would feel it in his next life, if there was something like that.

"Because I'm scum, I'm a freak, I'm nothing." Draco said, hurting Severus. Why did his godson have to remind him of himself so much? He hoped that the boy wouldn't make the same mistakes he did. He won't let him…

"Don't you ever dare to say things like that again, Draco! I will personally dole out punishment if you so much as say something like that again, or do something like this again! What has gotten into you that has made you make the same idiotic mistakes that I have made?" Severus bellows, if Draco wasn't as surprised/terrified he would have said screeched or nagged. At this moment Severus was being a little like what Harry said Molly Weasley acts when one of her children misbehave.

"And what kind of mistakes would those be?- What's happened is Ginny and my father are right, I am nothing! I am a freak! I don't deserve Harry's love or anybody's for that matter!" Draco screeches back at him, tears forming in his eyes. Why couldn't the people who mattered most see that? The longer they pretended he was worth something, anything, would make it hurt more when they left him.

"Calling Lily a mudblood, becoming a Death Eater…" Severus said quietly. "You are worth so much Draco, you don't know how much you mean to your mother… To me. You obviously mean a lot to that insufferable Gryffindor too. Don't look down on yourself because of what some messed up imbeciles say." Severus added, finally letting in all the love and caring he had for the boy into his voice. Not in a sexual way, more in a way of father and son. Severus wanted to be the father figure for Draco that he never had. He wanted Draco to have an adult to look up to, not someone that he knew he should never become.

-/-/-/-/-/-

AWWW. All the fatherly-sonery love between Severus and Draco! 3

Okay, so… At first I called this story "I'll Love You Through Anything" for the way Harry will love Draco through anything, through his pain and all, but have realized that is also very, very true for Narcissa and Draco, Severus and Draco, and even a bit for Narcissa and Lucius. Even through I am not really including them, I feel like they do indeed still love each other. You can't help being in love being in love with who you love half the time.

I also kind of wrote the chapter name "Don't Make My Mistakes" because of what happened between Severus and Draco, but it's true for a lot of the story, and for a lot of other things too. Maybe I'm just reading into it too much or something…

Review's make me all fuzzy on the inside. Flames make me sad then angry and then appreciative, because even through they're sometimes mean they have good points in them. Most of the time.


	16. Worries and Truths

Title: I'll Love You Through Anything.

Chapter 16: Worries and Truths.

Oh! Hello there! I've had such an influx of writing that I wrote this 3… Anyways, I'm excited! It's a long weekend and I'm already ahead in my school work, so why not be like that in my updating?- I also knew that I could keep writing but there was this part of me that was like "STOP! This is it, this is the chapter. That's what fits. Update and then continue another chapter", and I knew I had to follow my inner feelings, 'cause that's just what you do!

Anyways, I do not own Harry Potter, in fact, I'm probably the farthest off from being able to own some part of it, sadly. I think you'll get that the first little snip it is from both Hermione Goody Granger's view and Ron Tomato Weasley's. I think sometime in the future I'll write from Ginny Stupid Weasley's point of view… I honestly started off this chapter from Hermione's view because as much as it's fun to hate her sometimes (like, in the stories where she's a bitch), this isn't one of them. Sometimes it's hard to choose the right side to be on when it's between two people you really like.- ENJOY OR… Well, be a loser that didn't enjoy.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hermione felt horrible. She had done nothing to stop Ginny from tearing apart Draco. She had offered no words of kindness to Draco, or help to the boy. Instead she had listened to Ginny and was there for that brat. She still couldn't believe it. She knew that later she would tell Draco that she was sorry and that she was happy that they were together. It was obvious that Harry cared a lot for him. Hermione would also have a talk with Ginny too. She wasn't going to pick either over the other. Draco is one of her best friends- even if they weren't as close as he was to Harry- but Ginny was also her only close female friend, plus she was Ron's sister. Hermione sighed, why did things have to be complicated? She knew what Ginny had said and done were wrong but she could understand why Ginny had acted that way. She also whole heartedly cared for Draco and his well being.

Ron watched Harry. The other boy wasn't even pretending to be paying attention to McGonagal. He was probably worried about Draco- where is Draco anyways? Anywhere but here…. Ron was jealous of that. He'd rather be anywhere but here too. Hermione had talked on and on to him about the importance of learning and paying attention in class- especially attentive listening, whatever that muggle idea was- but he couldn't. Even through Ron could sometime be very clueless about what was going on around him, he knew something was up. Draco wasn't in class, Harry was all fidgety and worried, Hermione was sighing and shaking her head- almost as if she was having an inner conversation that was particularly challenging, and from the bits of time he had seen Ginny, she was playing a heartbroken little girl.

Ron didn't think she had the right to act that way. Harry liked Draco and Draco liked Harry, there was no room for Ginny in there. Harry had never treated Ginny any differently than any other girl, or lead her on in any way. She had no right to be angry or hurt. Well, she could hurt, but shouldn't take it out on Draco or Harry or any of them.

-/-/-/-/-

Severus rubbed his eyes. Why couldn't things just be simple? Draco was hurting himself, falling into the same trap of self hatred and hurt that he himself had fallen into as a young man, on top of that Draco also happened to be dating the one and only Boy-Who-Lived. Severus didn't trust the boy, he was, of course, James Potter's son. If there was anything about Potter Senior was the fact that you couldn't trust him. There had been a side to the man, a front, that he would use and enthral anyone he wanted. He had been a manipulative man. One of the few people he had ever shown his bad side, his evil side, had been to Severus. He didn't then, and still doesn't, know what about him had made Potter Senior act that way towards him. Had it been because he had once been close to Lily? Friends in a way that they had never been and never would have a chance to be?- But enough of the past, Severus needed to think about the present. Of what he was to do with his obviously broken godson.

After he had cleaned the wounds he had sent Draco to his spare room, which had been set up for him to sleep in anyways, just in case he ever decided that he didn't have to stay with those foolish Gryffindors. He hoped that after Draco had gotten some more rest they could have a long and very needed talk.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Draco couldn't sleep. There wasn't a problem with the room- he recognized a lot of his things that he had not brought to Hogwarts in it, probably both his mother and Severus's doing- but it felt and smelt different. Draco was so use to his bed smelling like Harry- a mixture of something that could only be explained as "Harry" and peppermint, and sometimes pumpkin juice. The smell wouldn't do on any other person, on anybody else peppermint and pumpkin juice would clash. - If Ron could hear his thought he would tell him he was being a bloody girl… Draco thought with a bit of a smirk, which was slightly based upon Severus's own 'terrifying-teacher' look.

Draco had always looked up to Severus. The man had always treated him nicely and taught him many things. When he was younger he had wanted to call Severus his father, instead of Lucius. But he never did because he knew that would get him in trouble with Severus and his real father. Draco wished Severus had been his father, he remembered a conversation Severus and his mother had had once.

-/-/-/-/-/-/(Flash back)-/-/-/-/-/-

Draco was just a little boy, not very tall. He could barely reach things without help. He couldn't remember how old he was, but he had always been short, so he probably wasn't really really little.

"Don't you think you deserve some happiness, Severus? Find yourself a nice witch and get over Lily…" Narcissa said, her concern showing in her face. Draco didn't know where his father was, he just wasn't there.

"No. I-I can't. Who would love me, anyways?- Cissa, both you and Lily chose other men over me." Severus said, his voice showing the emotions he wouldn't let his face show. He could keep on his mask and hide behind his monotone, but that only existed for the people he didn't care for, didn't love. He loved Draco like a son…

"Severus! - If you let down your mask and let the real you shine, you'd have nice witches lining up at the door just to talk to you." Narcissa quipped. "And, I would have chosen you if Lucius wasn't already my husband-to-be. You know how things are for purebloods." She added, the second part was in her emotion-less voice. Even through she loved Lucius and the happiest moment for her was when Draco was born, she hadn't loved him in the beginning. In the beginning of their life together she had loathed him.

"You could have said no at any time. Besides, if I was to get a wife, what would we do about children? I don't want to be like… _Him_." Severus added, his voice sounding strangled and weird at the end.

"How could I? Severus, we are talking about the Malfoys… - You wouldn't be like-"

-/-/-/-/-/-

_Him_? Severus had his own '_Him_'?- Was he afraid of being a father? Of being something like the man who had raised him? What had Severus's father been like anyways? Severus never seemed to talk about his family. Draco only knew that Severus was a half-blood, from his father's angry rants about him and how he was polluting his heir. Draco had never understood that. Severus treated both him and his parents right, was always there to help, taught Draco so much as a child that he'd excel in potions later- not that he needed that much help, he did perfectly fine by himself.

What was wrong with someone if they were kind to others? Why did who their parents or ancestors matter? Your blood status and family status had nothing to do with being a good person. It never would. His father- someone who had blood so pure that he often talked down about anyone with so much as a relative that wasn't- was a horrible person. Severus, whose father had apparently been a human, could be cruel but he wasn't. Severus was someone who could hate as much as he could love. But weren't hate and love two sides of the same coin? - Draco wished he could be like a more open version of his godfather. Someone who loved people so much that they'd do anything to protect them. Like Harry. He didn't think Harry hated people easily. The boy seemed to pulse love, friendship, and kindness. It was impossible not to like him… Despite what his godfather said about him.

Draco smiled. He wished he could be like the two of them. They were so strong, so nice, they were… Everything he wasn't. To be truthful, he didn't really care for others. He'd rather be alone or with either his friends or Severus. He knew it was bad that the first time he had met Ginny he hadn't liked her- through he had been right to not like her, the girl loathed him… He was also unnatural, even for wizards. He wondered what could have made him that way, if it was normal for wizards to be able to become pregnant naturally, his father wouldn't have freaked out, right?- He'd have to ask Severus one day. Hopefully the man wouldn't over react and call him a freak.

-/-/-/-/-/-

As soon as class was over Harry made a beeline for the door and was heading for the Dungeons. He didn't care that it was lunch-despite how he was kind of hungry- he just cared about Draco. Harry went up to Snape's potions classroom and was about to open the door when it opened by itself to show his grumpy looking potions master.

"What do you want, Mr. Potter?" He asked, his glare moving from the boy in front of him to the hallway that lead to the great hall, probably thinking of his own lunch and hunger.

"I-I was just coming to check up on Draco." Harry mumbled, blushing. He hoped Snape wouldn't ask him why and just take it to them being friends.

"Draco is sleeping. You may seem him later, Mr. Potter." Snape said, moving out of his classroom and shutting the door with a slightly loud slam, making Harry jump slightly.

"O-Okay sir." Harry said, running off. Snape was defiantly not in a mood to be messed with, not with his problem's or anything else.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Severus felt like growling like a goddamn dog at Potter. He just wished the boy would leave him and Draco alone. He didn't want Draco to be hurt anymore than he already had. That morning they had had a very long and hard conversation, it had gone from what his father had done to him, to why, to how Draco felt, how Severus felt, what Severus's past was like, to his wish to be like a mixture of him and Potter, along with his feelings for Potter. He couldn't believe that Draco would say that he wanted to be a mixture of that snot nosed brat and Severus, but after that Draco had told him that he looked up to Severus like a son would. He said the words Severus had always wanted, always thought of Draco as. He had openly admitted that to the boy too. He had been surprised by Draco's reply.

'_Thank you, Severus. For everything_.' the boy had said, hugging him. Severus had never been much for contact, but he had been alright with it, he knew that if he was to deny Draco that Draco would feel like he himself was not wanted, not loved. It would be what Lucius did all over in his mind.

Severus had also been surprised when the boy had admitted to having an abnormality, one that let him have children while being a full fledged man. Severus didn't doubt Draco's word, but he was surprised. Draco's blood was supposedly suppose to be so pure that you would doubt that he had anything other than full fledged magical blood in him. Instead of telling Draco that he was a freak, he had offered him a rare smile and told him '_Won' Potter be oh so happy?_'- it was slightly mocking and slightly Severus being truthful. He knew if Potter so much did anything that hurt Draco- no matter what it was- he would skin the boy alive. Severus also didn't doubt that Narcissa would not want to be in on the action.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

AWWWW More Sevvy and Draco 3 - not in the total sexual way, through. 'Cause in this story that would be creepy. - I feel like my writing style has kind of changed, I don't know why. I just do. Has anyone else noticed this or is it just me being crazy? - So please, please, with extra Draco cum on top, tell me what you think of this story? What you think of Severus and Draco's relationship, of Draco and Harry's relationship, of Hermione Goody Granger and Ron Tomato Weasley and of course, of Ginny da bitch Weasley!

Reviews are always appreciated 3


	17. Relief And Understanding

Title: I'll Love You Through Anything.

Chapter 17 (?): Relief and Understanding.

Hey! I decided that this was long enough, 'cause this week is kind of hectic! I mean, I'm tired, I have homework, I've been writing some other fanfictions (Snarry's, but I'm not going to drop this Drarry because I love both and I love writing both…) I mean, yea. ^^' You'd think with only four classes five days a week would be easy, but I can already feel weighed down by knowledge and homework! (and get this: it's light homework!) - Crazy, yea?

Anyways, ENJOY! I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't know what I want more, Harry and Draco or Daniel and Tom… Oh, decisions decisions!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Draco felt relieved. Severus didn't hate him and he knew basically everything. He knew what Draco was, how he felt, how he was treated, who he loved, and Severus accepted him and loved him like a son. He felt foolish about the worry he had harboured earlier. It's true that he wasn't exactly in the clear just yet, but if Severus could accept and love him, it was possible for Harry to do the same…

Draco still felt like a disgusting creature, he doubted he would ever have a day in his life were he didn't feel like one, but he didn't feel unloveable anymore. He felt capable. He'd probably have his talk with Harry soon, he doubted that the black haired boy didn't have any questions for him. Draco smiled. Maybe Harry was worried about him. That would be nice, if that was the case he would tell him not to worry, that he was fine now. That he'd always be fine as long as he was loved and had the people he cared for around him.

There was still a wound in his heart and ice in his soul, but it didn't feel so painful anymore, or so cold. It was like lying in the sun, half asleep without a care in the world… It was like he was cuddling Harry in his-their- bed.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry didn't try to ask his snarky potions master to see Draco for the rest of the day. He had wanted to, and almost had… But what if Snape told him Draco didn't want to see him? That would hurt… Besides, he would probably be told to wait and actually pay attention in his classes instead of being able to see Draco.

Harry slowly made his way up to Gryffindor tower. He knew as soon as he'd reach it Hermione would talk him into doing his homework. He knew that she was only thinking of what was best for him, but it was annoying. All he wanted to do was talk to Draco.

"Harry… Join us in doing our transfiguration homework, will you?" Hermione asked, smiling over at him expectingly.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I'm tired… I'll do it later." He replied, quickly heading up to the dorm room before the bushy haired girl could stop him. He wasn't in the mood to be around anyone but Draco. He was slowly figuring out what those cuts had been and he wasn't happy about it. He may be naive to the idea of purposely harming yourself, but Harry knew it wasn't any good. He just wanted Draco to get better.

"Harry!" Draco called, from the place where he had been sitting, staring out the window.

"Hey Draco… Are you okay?" Harry asks, moving to sit beside the blond boy.

"I'm doing better." Draco said, smiling brightly at Harry. He seemed happier, which made Harry happy, but he wished he knew why.

"What happened this morning?" Harry asked quietly, he really wanted the answer. He wanted to know why he had found Draco in that state. He wanted to know what would hurt Draco so much that he hurt himself to escape it.

"Oh… I heard what Ginny was saying to Hermione- there were some pretty awful things, and I just came up here and I…" Draco said, swallowing. "Hurt myself. I-I didn't mean to do it that badly, it's just as soon as I started I couldn't- wouldn't - stop!" Draco burst out, bringing his hands up to his eyes. Malfoy's do not cry in the presence of others, Malfoy's do not cry in the presence of others, Malfoy's do not cry in the presence of others, Malfoy's do no-SHUT UP.

"Shhh. Draco it's alright. What did she say exactly?" Harry asked, pulling his crush into his arms. He couldn't even say Gi- no, _her_ name without feeling angry, could barely think it too. She had absolutely no right to be angry, or say anything mean to Draco. Harry couldn't remember a time where he had acted like he was interested in her or like she was anything above a friend or a friend's younger sibling.

"That I don't deserve you, that I'm nothing, that I was stealing her from you." Draco said in a cold and distant voice. Harry was already angry enough to hex Ginny- if he knew any good hexes and wouldn't get in trouble, he would- but now he was also angry at Draco, how could he believe Ginny?

"You are not nothing Draco, you mean so much to me- I've worried about you all day and I-I've wanted to hold you like this again…" Harry said, blushing. _For even longer_, he thought to himself.

"Why were you worried? I- they weren't that bad." Draco said, still leaning onto Harry. He took a look at his arm and began to trace over the bandages his godfather had put there. Maybe he should have asked for them to be healed right up. Maybe it would be better to have no scars.

"They looked pretty bad. Did you- where they…" Harry started to ask, not able to get it out.

"Because of me? Yes. I… I did them to myself, Harry. This wasn't the first time and I doubt that this will be the last but hopefully this will be the worst. I didn't mean to go so deep. They were suppose to be grazes…" Draco said, his voice having a distant air in it that reminded Harry of Luna Lovegood.

"Please don't do it again, Draco… It was so scary, all the blood…" Harry said, trying to remind himself that Draco was in his arms, no longer lying there with his arm all scratched up.

"I- I'll try, Harry." Draco said, as Harry leaned down to give him a chaste kiss. Both boys turned red, both embarrassed and happy because of the kiss.

-/-/-/-/-/-

"Hermione." Harry said, sitting across the girl in the common room. It was shortly after dinner. The weather was nice out for once and most of the other students- including Ron and Draco- were outside. Hermione was still doing her homework, thinking she'd rather finish it even if none of it was due for a while instead of enjoying the nice night, when Harry decided to interrupt her.

"Yes, Harry?" Hermione asked, looking up at her friend. Warm brown eyes met troubled green ones in a stare. Hermione noticed that Harry was biting his lip, something that he did when he was nervous or if he had to confront somebody.

"What exactly happened between Ginny and Draco?" Harry asked, his voice low and displeased. He was still angry about what had happened, Harry doubted he'd calm down for quite a while.

"Ginny was venting and said some pretty rude things about Draco. We didn't know that Draco heard any of it until he replied to something that Ginny had said. I'm so sorry, Harry. I- I just sat there and let them get at it and Draco had gotten this scary far away look on his face and ran away. I didn't know what to do… I just looked at Ginny and I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to pick either above the other, because they're both my friend and mean a lot to me." Hermione said, shaking her head. She looked like she was about to cry. She didn't like disappointing her friends, or anyone, really. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I will apologize to Draco later for not doing anything." She added meekly.

"I understand, Hermione. You weren't trying to purposely hurt Draco, and I appreciate that you're saying sorry." Harry said, smiling softly at his best friend. He understood. He didn't like it, he didn't want to, but he understood why. Besides, the person who was at fault is Ginny, not Hermione. You can't blame the viewer for what the participant did. It wasn't her mouth that those words had came from, it wasn't her that could have made his whole world come crashing down. Not that anyone would believe it. He was twelve. When you're twelve people tell you you don't understand things, that true love was for grown ups. Maybe that was true for people like Hermione and Ron, Ginny and a lot of their other peers, but that wasn't true for Harry and Draco.

They knew what it was like to have a time when they weren't loved. When they had played pretend, that they had had real families. Harry didn't even know what had happened between Draco and his family. He wasn't going to push it if Draco wasn't going to push him for his story.

-/-/-/-/-

So yeah. I feel like the ending is sorta heavy. For twelve year olds. Then I remember and am all like "… This is kind of like what I was from grade 6 to grade 9…" and then I felt all awkward… I'm only a 10th grader through… ^^' DON'T BE SURPRISED D:

Reviews? Pwease? *puppy dog face* You know you can't resist the puppy dog face! - REVIEW QUESTION: I just want to know if my characters are understandable, they are Out of Character, I know, but I feel like as much as I've "bent" them, they still feel like who they are, or at least to me. I also want to know if my story flows for anyone else. I mean, sometimes I look back at it, or think back, really, and it's all choppy for me, but then I look at what I've written and it "flows". I'm really confused! But, anyways, Reviews are loved 3'

(I would never hold out a chapter for not getting a set number of reviews. I think that's kind of stupid. I'll put up chapters when I please, but reviews prompt me to do it faster!- no, that's not a hint that you should review, it's the truth~)


	18. Nervous Neville

Title: I'll Love You Through Anything

Chapter 18: Nervous Neville.

So, yeah! This chapter is named after a cute Gryffindor! He kind of makes a lot of appearances for someone who hasn't been in the story previously. I just, well, love Neville, he's like, the boy I just want to be besties with! I mean, Draco and Harry are all fire and ice and passion and/or drama, and Neville is all kind and sweet and well, cute…

Anyways, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, sadly, or well, it's alright. 'cause I doubt that I would be able to ever write anything as good as that, maybe as good as Twilight, but… Still. ENJOY!

-/-/-/-/-

"So… Draco, what did you do today? You missed everything. Harry looked more worried than Neville does when he gets a howler!" Ron said, laughing. It wasn't really funny, but several girls- including Hermione- had called it "endearing" and "cute". As if honestly worrying about a person was ever "cute". Ron knew he was probably the second last person on Draco's list of friends that he'd ever talk to about it, first being Ginny, of course. He didn't know what happened this morning but Ron wasn't stupid. He knew that the two of them had disliked each other from the beginning. Ginny disliked Draco for being another thing coming between her and her dream boy (Again, he's not stupid!) and Draco disliked her for being just another fangirl that would hate him for being so close to their object of obsession. He supposed it wasn't just dislike between them now, but hate now.

"I mainly slept. Snape wouldn't let me get out of bed for most of the day." Draco answered, avoiding the use of his godfather's first name. Ron found it freaky that anyone- more so with someone from Gryffindor, the greasy old git bloody hated them- was on a first name bases with the man.

"That must have been- Wait. Snape was in Gryffindor tower?" Ron asked, shocked. He didn't like the idea of that too much. Their dorm was their heaven away from the man, it didn't seem right to have had him there.

"No. In his personal rooms. I think my parents convinced him to have a room there available for me for when I decided to 'grow up and get with the right crowed', or it's for when mother visits." Draco answers, as if this is the most natural thing to him. Of course his parents wouldn't want him running around with Gryffindors, especially not the Boy Who Lived, a mudblood, and two blood traitors from a pureblood family that might as well be dirt, Ron thinks angrily. Of course he would know the way these stick-up-their-arse purebloods would act, since he'd had to deal with their cruel taunts since he was little. People often consider him to be stupid or foolish, but in truth he isn't. He knows what's going on and how things works, but also where it's best for him to be. He can always talk and be there for Harry and Hermione openly, but not Draco. His place with Draco is to be the idiot joker everyone knows him to be.

"As if. You've spent enough time with us to become part of our friendly outcast family. It must be creepy to have a personal room in Snape's rooms. Is it dark? Does it smell weird?" Ron asks, raising an eyebrow. You couldn't get him into Snape's rooms even if you paid him enough- which there never would be. He was never going to step into those rooms. Ever.

"Of course it was dark- there aren't any windows except in his office and living room, plus I was sleeping. It smells slightly of potions but other than that, it doesn't stink." Draco answers, giving Ron a smirk 'part of our friendly outcast family'? Really? "And, your wrong. There are plenty of people out there that would kill to be friends with you guys." He adds, sounding kind of bothered.

"You mean with Harry. It wouldn't bother you if people wanted to be my and Hermione's friends, since your not afraid to lose us." Ron said bitterly. He wanted to be worth something to Draco. Not in the way Harry was- bloody hell, never in the way Harry was, but… As Harry's best friend he should at least matter more to Harry's uh… Whatever Draco was to him, besides, Draco was his friend too. He'd fight tooth-and-nail for the other boy, as his mother would say. Maybe.

"I'm afraid to lose everybody. I never want to fall out of favour with anyone." Draco replied quietly. Ron wasn't completely sure the blond boy had said anything at all.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Oh my gosh, Neville! You are so cute." Ginny laughs, playing the stupid admirer. As if she'd ever like Longbottom. He was a dweeb. A usable dweeb, at that.

"Th-thank you, Ginny, you're cute too." The poor boy says, stumbling over his words. What's going on? No one ever likes him like that…

"Aw, your so sweet, Nevvie!" Ginny says, laying it on thick. He'll be wrapped around her little finger in no time.

"Uh… I got to go, see you later, Ginny!" Neville says, before he books it. Bloody hell, she thinks, wondering if she's so unattractive that not even Nervous Neville likes her. Unless he's gay, like half of the Hogwart boys seem to be. Damn. It's a shame. They're either taken or gay…

"Bye Nevvie! See you later!" Ginny replies, turning away so he doesn't see her angelic smile turn into a sneer. Stupid boy. Well, onto the next one…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

There's a bang of the fat lady opening quickly, the person whose entering doesn't bother to wait for her to slowly move open. We turn to look at the portrait hole to find a scrambling nervous Neville come into the common room. His face is red from running and he looks surprised.

"What's wrong, Neville?" Hermione asks, getting up to walk over to the red faced boy.

"Gi-Ginny's acting weird." Neville huffs out, before taking a deep breath. "Sh-She called me Nevvie and told me I'm cute and sweet." He added, shaking his head. "Girls like her usually ignore me, since they only have eyes for you, Harry." He said, moving to sit down.

"One day you'll find a girl worthy of you, Neville. One that isn't using you." Hermione said, feeling angry. What in the world was Ginny Weasley trying to do?

"But why would she use Neville? It makes no sense, Hermione." Harry says, looking in confusion between the two of them. Hermione just rolled her eyes and glanced at the two boys before looking away. It couldn't be….

"It's because she's trying to make you jealous, Harry." Hermione said quietly. She was losing all her respect for Ginny. How could she use Neville? Or anybody? Hermione Granger was no friend to anybody that used others for their own stupid advantage. Harry didn't know what to say, he was even more annoyed at the girl, if that was even possible. First she had insulted Draco and now she was trying to use Neville- whose nice and kind to everyone- to make him jealous.

"Why would she be trying to make Harry jealous?" Neville asks, oblivious to what has gone on.

"Because I'm with Draco and not her." Harry answered, looking away, he didn't want to look Neville's probable distaste in the eye.

"I'll have to tell Luna she's right then." Neville murmured, getting surprised looks from his friends. "Luna said that there was a strong tie between you two, and you would probably end up together sometime in the near future. - I have no problems with it, I'm bisexual myself." He added, turning pink in the face. He had never really said that out loud to anyone, since Luna seemed to know that, in that weird way that she seemed to know so much. Harry just smiled at him, glad to know another person like him.

"I am too- but you already know that…" Harry said, still smiling goofily. He and Draco wouldn't have to go through this alone, hopefully there were more people like them…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Ron said you looked more nervous today than Neville does when he gets a howler…" Draco said, smiling slightly. He was both teasing Harry and really pleased that the other boy felt that way.

"I-I… Fine, I was nervous, what else did Ron say?" Harry asked, snuggling up to the other boy. They were both shorter than their other classmates, but neither minded. Harry had a feeling that Draco might end up taller than him, which he didn't mind all that much.

"He wanted to know if Severus's personal rooms were dark or smelly. I think he thinks they're like some dark evil lair." Draco said, laughing quietly. He wondered if Ron could see how normal they really were, if he'd get disappointed. "And that I'm part of our friendly outcast family." He added. Draco felt like he was closer to the red headed boy. Ron wasn't so bad, but his sister was.

"Our friendly outcast family?" Harry questioned, thinking it over. He soon understood. The know-it-all from a muggle family, the sixth child of a poor pureblood family, The-Boy-Who-Lived who grew up as a muggle and didn't really want the fans, and the boy who should have been a Slytherin- who was close to the meanest professor in the school… They were a friendly family made up of people that could be considered outcasts. He smiled, it was brilliant. Better sounding than the golden group- or, when people were trying to push Draco out, the golden trio. "It's because we're all outcasts in our own ways, isn't it?" Harry said out loud, even through he didn't need to be confirmed that his thought was right.

"Yes, through your less of an outcast, and I seem to be more of one." Draco replied. He knew what others thought of him. He was the tag along, the boy that didn't belong, the one that was so pathetic that Harry had to care for him. He knew what the fangirls thought of him, and that was even more terrifying. To them he was someone who was in the way, someone that they had to break, or at least break the way Harry saw him, to get to Harry. He knew everyone that wanted Harry saw him as their only obstacle to getting him.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

I know, This chapter and chapter 17 have been kind of slow, I'm getting other things into my life other than fanfictions- FOR ONCE! Like school, and reading-get this-actual books! and make up, and art, and all this other fun stuff! So I might be getting a little busy ("little" doesn't cover it, I signed up for a lot of clubs at my school! AH!) in the near future, so that's just a warning, and I find weekends a better time for me to write.- REVIEW


	19. I Don't Want to Be Like Him

Title: I'll Love You Through, Anything

Chapter 18: I don't want to be like him.

Hey! Can I say I'm super sorry that this took so long? I've just, well, I caught a cold this week, and I got this gigantic writer's block. For this story. 'Cause I've been drooling over the idea of Harry with a number of the Twilight guys (^^' I am forever mainly a Drarry fan, but I am all for Harry being in a relationship with all sorts of guys. Literally. I will ship him with a bunch of different guys.)

Anyways, Can I just say, I. Do. Not. Own. Anything. I'm not doing this for money, or anything, I'm just writing this out of pure enjoyment, and well, the characters don't belong to me, they belong to J.K. Rowling…

Enjoy.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ginny felt like throwing things about. It had been almost a week since she tried to seduce Neville and make Harry jealous, and everyone seemed to know. She kept getting catcalls, girls looked at her with pity, and worst of all, everyone of importance- her brothers, Harry, and Hermione- were ignoring her. She'd walk up to them, needing solace in her friends, and they'd act like she wasn't even bloody there! Worst was when they just kept walking and talking, as if she had never existed!

"As if I'd let them pretend I'm nobody, I'll act in a way that they can't ignore me…" Ginny said, thinking aloud, to no one but herself, since she was the only one there to hear, and only one who cared to.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"I think Ginny's planning something." Ron said, turning to look at his three friends. They were walking around Hogwarts ground's, looking for the right place to be in total privacy for their own plan of attack, or rather, what to expect.

"Why do you think that?" Harry asked, staring at Draco's hand in his. He had taken it earlier when they had first begun their walk. He was glad that Draco had yet to protest or pulled his hand away.

"Because, she's finally leaving us alone and seemingly accepting the fact that she's an outcast." Hermione answered, catching up to what her friend was saying. In many ways they were the perfect partners- each understanding what the other one was thinking when it came to attacks and plans, not so much when it came to understand each other's emotions… That, was where they got on each other's nerves.

"They're right. From what I know of her, she doesn't seem like someone who would give up so easily." Draco said. She seemed, to him, someone who wouldn't give up on anything even if they were wrong. Ginny seemed to be a stubborn- in the annoying way, not the way Harry was, Harry was someone who would stubbornly go on if he believed it was right, and wouldn't let what got in the way bother him. "The real question isn't whether or not she's planning something, but what exactly is she planning?" he added.

"Good question." Ron muttered. None of them knew what to expect from the girl, not even her brother.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Severus, I think I'll go back to the Manor." Narcissa said, breaking the comfortable silence that had engulfed the two. Narcissa had come back for the weekend to see him and Draco.

"Why? That man is a monster." Severus replied, his voice laced with hatred. He knew that this wasn't about going back to the mansion itself, but going back to Lucius, his former closest friend and past lover.

"Monster or not, Severus, I love him, and as much as you deny it, as much as you hate him, you do too." The woman said smugly. She felt proud to be able to figure out that her emotionless, git of a friend had feelings for someone.

"My love for him is old and washed out, Cissa, my hatred for him and what he has done to you and Draco is still new and fresh." Severus answered, he thought it sounded cryptic and wise, but he knew, deep down, that the worlds he had said only had half truths. He hated Lucius for what he had dragged him through too. He hated the fact that even through everything that man did, he still loved him. It was the same way he had felt about Lily. Love and Hate always seemed to mix for him.

"But you still love him." Narcissa said, her pale eyes peering into his dark ones. "I hate myself for loving him too, but I can't help but love him. Just like I can't help but love my son even through Lucius had made it clear that I was not to love him. I-I can't stop loving him, Severus. I just really want to go home." She added. Looking as if she was about to cry. Severus knew better, through. The pale woman in front of him was strong. The only time he had ever seen her cry had been that scary time when she had thought she would lose her family. And suddenly, he understood, as much as he disagreed, this was about putting her broken family back together, even through it would never be perfect she could finally pretend it was. And who was he to deny her so?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Mother!" Draco said, his voice happy and light. Severus wished he could have warned the boy that the visitor waiting for the boy in his rooms had come with words that would no doubt hurt him, even if the light haired boy wouldn't show it.

"My Dragon!" Narcissa said, pulling him into a hug. He knew if the woman could, she would have pulled her son onto her lap, as if he was the little boy that she had never got to hold like that.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Draco asked, sounding as if he was bloody pouting at his mother.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, Dragon." She answered. Severus felt slightly sick, Narcissa- who could be known by many as cold and distant, was practically cooing at the boy.

"Cissa, isn't there something you want to say to Draco? It's best to get it over with now." He said in a somber tone, he was the one to play the voice of reason here. The one that would console Draco if need be, he would rather be doing potions work, but he knew that he was needed to lead the conversation.

"What do you want to tell me, Mother?" Draco asked, his grey eyes studying both his mother and godfather's faces.

"I-I'm getting back together with your father." Narcissa answered, watching her son's reaction intently. This could make or break her already fragile relationship with him.

"Why?" He asked, it reminded her of a mixture of child-like curiosity and venomous disbelief, distaste for what she was telling him.

"Because I love him. I love you both and I don't want to feel like I'm choosing either one of you over the other." Narcissa answered, simply. She was talking to him in a way she would talk to someone much younger, he was still her baby in her eyes.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Why do you care now? You chose him above me for years, you still chose him above me, Mother." Draco answered, his face going an undignified red with anger, his voice cold, "Why are you forgiving him?" He added on, in barely a whisper, his hurt finally seeping through his cold anger. Draco felt like crying. His world felt like it was finally tearing apart a the seams. It didn't when his father had hurt him, almost killed him, that had been nothing but a rip, a bruise. This, this was betrayal. His mother had told him she loved him, so much that she had saved him, had left that monster and their past life behind, only to tell him she wanted to go back… To him. To that evil that had made him hate himself, that made it hard to sleep alone. That had made it so hard to run away from the need to physically hurt himself. Back to the monster that would give them nothing but misery. Why couldn't she see that she was making the wrong choice in trusting him, loving him?

"I do not, Draco! I love you, I love you so much that sometimes I cannot bare to think about all that I have missed." Narcissa said, her face a mask but her words where edged with sadness, Draco thought bitterly for a moment that before that would have felt like the ultimate confession of her love for him as her son, but today it felt like empty promises, it cut him like his razor had the last time he used it.

"You missed it because you chose to let him dictate you, Narcissa." Draco answered, her real name feeling weird but right on his tongue. The way he said it sounded like the way his father had said 'freak' to him. Draco wanted to run. He wanted to get far away from the hurt, from what he was saying, from the way he sounded so much like the monster who had hurt him, so much like a person he never wanted to be. So he did. He got up and he left, he left her behind, he left his words behind, but he especially left her love behind.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ginny smirked. It was Sunday, other then the fact that it was the last day of the weekend, her plan was going to go into action today. Today was the day that Harry would realize that the person who belonged at her side wasn't that stupid blonde boy, but her. She matched him more than he did. The other boy was quite, he stuck in the background, he was smart- from what she'd heard, and would have gotten along well with the bloody Slytherins. Ginny knew she was a pure Gryffindor at heart, she could be loud, she could take the publicity and attention that swarmed and followed Harry, she was also smart- and was not best mates with a teacher that hated Harry's guts. Besides, when push came to shove, Draco was just a boy… He could never give Harry what he needed. She was certain that she would grow up to be what he needed.

Ginny began to look for them, she knew that they'd be inside. Hermione always insisted on them studying and completing homework on Sunday afternoons. She studied them from the dorm stairs for a moment. Hermione and Ron seemed to be bickering- nothing unusual there… Ginny felt like shouting with glee, Draco and Harry weren't talking, and it seemed that there was a strain between the two. Every once in a while Harry would lift his head up to look at the blond boy and open his mouth to say something, only to shut it again, and pretend it never happened. That, would make everything easier.

"Oh, Harry! There you are. You said you'd take a walk with me this afternoon…" Ginny said with a pout, moving to stand beside the older boy. She knew that Harry wouldn't reply to her, none of them would. "But if your going to continue ignoring me, we might as well just hang around here…" She said, as she kept going on. She didn't know if they were even paying attention. Ginny shot each of them a quick glance and realized that while two of them where pretending that she wasn't there, her intended audience- Harry and Draco, were. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder, amazed that Harry hadn't flinched when his stupid boyfriend had. It was only a slight flinch, almost unnoticeable, but Ginny had been watching intently for a reaction. She turned, a flirty grin on her face, and leaned in to kiss Harry's jaw, she moved away and kissed right beside his lips, and third time's the charm, kissed his lips.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Draco felt himself flinch. He tried not to let it show. It had bothered him from the beginning that Ginny had walked up. When had Harry promised her that they would go for a walk? When had he even talked to the girl? Draco's hand tightened around his quill and kept writing. He knew that this was probably an act, he hoped it was an act. Ginny began to kiss Harry's jaw, with a certainty that only someone who had done that a bunch of times before would have. She moved and kissed beside his lips, and then she kissed him on the lips. From where Draco was sitting he could see Harry's face. It was neutral, and he could see that Harry was kissing her back. Draco could feel his quill bend in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked quietly. His voice was cold, it was the same sort of coldness he had regarded his mother with the day before. It scared him, the sound of his voice, directed at Harry- of all people, but he didn't let it show.

"He's obviously making out with me, his girlfriend." Ginny said, smugly latching herself onto Harry. Ron was looking at them with wide eyes, and Hermione was studying the situation, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Your his girlfriend? In your dreams, Weaslette. If you two are dating, why did Harry kiss me last night?" Draco asked, using his own smug tone on the girl.

"Because he didn't know how to break it to you that you're nothing to him. Nothing. Harry's just too kind. Aren't ya, Harry?" Ginny asked, giving him another kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, Draco… I- I'm with Ginny now." Harry said, turning to kiss the red headed girl again.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

OH! Cliffy! Don't hate me! I just felt like that was the right thing to end it on… PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T HATE HARRY! ^^' You'll see why you shouldn't later. And, omg, the like, book Draco comes out here, with his like, cold "Weaslette"…

Please R&R people, and, can anyone figure out what I kind of mean by the title of this chapter? - And, if it makes like, zero sense, I'm crazy, it's past midnight, and I have a fever (or, well, right now, a cold.)


	20. Silver

Title: I'll Love You Through Anything.

Chapter 20: Silver.

Hey everyone! I'm so worried that this chapter won't be good, I just have like this horrible feeling that it won't be good… ^^' I'm sorry for being such a pessimist, but hey, one good thing is I have this chapter finished! It's done… I didn't expect to have it done today or anytime soon because sadly, I thought I would be back in school but I'm still sick… ^^'

^^' I was also thinking about character songs, or at least songs that would represent Harry and Draco's feelings for each other, and I feel like I failed (most of my songs just don't cut it!) but I came up with two songs I like, and I'm not sure if it's just because I like them or if they actually fit. "Not Alone" by Darren Criss (Harry to Draco… I kind of like the fact that Darren played Harry in AVPM…) and "Always" by Panic! At The Disco (Draco to Harry…) - ^^' If anyone can listen to those, I'd enjoy that, and if you guys give me song selections, I'll try to listen to them sometime...

Anyways, I do not own any of the characters, sadly… I'm too poor to be the creator of something as amazing as Harry Potter… And, I'm not doing this for money or anything, I'm writing this fanfiction out of pure enjoyment. I like the idea of Ginny being evil… And Harry and Draco being together… ENJOY!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ginny felt like smirking. Her plan worked, it had worked! She hadn't been totally sure if it would… The spell wasn't easy, and she was only a first year, after all. Ginny had not believed her luck when she had found the lover's control spell in a textbook, it was just there in the library for her to find… It had taken her five tries with different house-elfs to get "Audieris mandata mea, et manus mea."* correct, and a few times on some wizard boys. Neville had been her first wizard practice with the spell, and it had sadly, fallen flat. The first few times that it had not worked out she had gotten angry. The spell had a tendency not to work, or hit another person. She remembered the time she had tried to hit some other Hufflepuff first year but accidentally hit Goyle, that, had been scary.

There were somethings behind "Audieris mandate mea, et manus mea", that made it easier to figure out if it was working. Ginny had seen the signs of it. Harry wasn't able to say anything to Draco, and when she had walked closer, had touched him, the places she had touched glowed silver- the colour of the spell, just slightly, not enough for anybody but her to notice it. She had almost cried out in joy when she had heard the words slip out of Harry, when he had kissed her.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Originally Hermione had not noticed the red headed girl come up, until she started to talk to Harry as if he was her boyfriend. She had often heard Lavender Brown use the same voice on boys. It was partly made up of love and partly made up of an 'I-own-you' tone. She had, however, started paying attention when she had noticed Draco tensing up beside her. That's when she saw the other girl lean in and kiss Harry. Hermione thought of herself as a girl who noticed everything before figuring out what was going on. It had been obvious to her from the moment she had seen just a sliver of silver light glowing between the two that it wasn't real. Whatever was going on, whether it be potion, spell, charm, dark curse, or anything else, Hermione had promised to right it. For Draco and Harry- the love that even through they were all young that was obviously between them, for Ginny- she couldn't just leave the girl in the jealously that seemed to be swallowing up her reasoning, and for her and Ron- They needed Harry and Draco to be friends to remain a team, they only worked best all together.

"Snape asked me to go to his office today…" Draco said. Hermione could see the tears in his eyes, the ones he was trying so hard to hide. His voice sounded broken. Way more broken then it had the day before, then it had sounded at the beginning of the year. Hermione began to feel guilty, she could tell now that her friend had been hurting and yet she had played oblivious, telling herself it was alright because Harry was there for him, and now Draco probably didn't think anyone was there for him. She watched closely as Draco got up and left, and soon followed. She exited the portrait hole just a second before Ron started to yell, and began to walk through Hogwarts, using Draco's pale blond head as a guide.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" Ron yelled, his face was growing red. He didn't understand what was going on at all. All he knew was that it was this gigantic mess and his instincts were fighting each other. He really wanted to stay and yell at both Harry and Ginny, but he also wanted to follow Draco and Hermione. Ron decided that the best thing he could do was deal with his idiot sister and his best friend, Hermione would know what to do about Draco, he was sure of it. "If it wasn't for the fact that your family and a girl I would beat you up right now. Harry, the only reason I'm not hurting you right now is because I doubt that will make Draco feel any better. Don't you remember, Draco? The boy that you're so sure that you might even love him? Your screwing things up." Ron added, getting as close as humanly possible to what sounded like a growl at the end.

"Why does the fact that Harry loves me bother you so much? I didn't know you actually liked Draco." Ginny said angrily, "Weren't you complaining about him a few months ago, talking about how you thought he was going to steal your precious best friend away? He's no longer a problem."

"I know better now. Draco is my friend, I don't want him to get hurt." Ron replied.

"We all know he's only Harry's friend, right, Harry?" Ginny asked, turning again to look at Harry with a smug look. "He doesn't even like Ron or Hermione, does he?" She added. Ron wondered for a moment why his sister didn't end up in Slytherin, she had the right sneer for it.

"Yes. He doesn't like you guys, he complains about you two all the time. Says your stupid and that Hermione's a rotten mudblood." Harry said, kind of dreamily. "It's the truth. Draco hates your guts."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I didn't mean that! Harry wanted to cover his mouth with his hands, and take back every single word he had said. He didn't mean any of it, but it had all just came out… It was like he was being controlled. He felt the need to agree with everything Ginny said, to build up on it for her favour. Harry watched without being able to say anything as Ron's face fell, as he began to look depressed.

"I know for a fact that Draco has never said any of those things." Ron said, "He may not be me or Hermione's closest friend, but I know he doesn't hate us. I wish I could say the same about you, mate." Ron said, before he left the common room too. Harry could feel the tears well up in his eyes. He was the silent watcher, watching as the people who meant the world to him left, because of the things he said but didn't mean, that weren't even true.

"Oh, this is good… Now you're just mine, Harry." Ginny said, smiling at him. No, I am not yours! I am a person, you don't own me! Harry thought, but he couldn't say it, his mouth wouldn't open. "So… Do you love me, Harry?" Ginny asked, batting her lashes at him. Harry just felt like barfing instead of being attracted. Ginny was like a little sister, or well, now, an enemy.

"Yes, I do." Harry replied. NO! he thought. He didn't like her but the words had come out. "I love you a lot." he added. I hate you.

"Aw, I love you too." Ginny replied, giving him a smile that made him want to run.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Severus opened his door to see a breathless Draco standing there, not far behind him was the know-it-all Granger girl, and behind here was a red-faced Weasley. It was an interesting sight to see, not that Severus would ever admit to finding it amusing. "What is going on here?" He asked in his sternest voice. Severus watched with amusement in his eyes at Granger's and Weasley's hesitations to come closer. "Come in, I'd like an explanation for why all of you are running around Hogwarts like hooligans." He added, allowing them to come into his personal rooms. If Granger and Weasley were to come to his rooms without Draco he would have never given them the time of day and would have just taken ten points from Gryffindor.

"Ha-Harry's acting weird." Ron panted. Even through he was the last to arrive he knew he had to be the first one to talk. Draco didn't look like he was ready to talk, and Hermione was looking around with wide eyes at all of Snape's books.

"How is Potter acting 'weird'? Are you sure it wasn't his lack of a brain that caused it?" Severus asked sarcastically, through he was sure only Draco heard and understood that tone.

"He's-" Ron tried to say as Hermione cut him off.

"I don't think that he's trying to. It's not natural, some spell or potion or charm is making him act the way he is." Hermione piped up. "If you two had paid as much attention as I did, you'd see that wherever they touched would glow a light silver colour, meaning it probably isn't a potion."

"Silver… Are you sure, miss Granger?" Severus asked, thinking it over in his head. "Silver would be a control spell or control charm, we need more information to figure out what it is exactly… Are you sure you weren't just imagining it?" He asked, knowing that he had to see Potter and whoever the girl was, probably some fan of his.

"I don't think so, sir." Granger answered, shaking her head.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

*Okay, so… I used Google Translator to come up with the spell Ginny used ("Audieris mandata mea, et manus mea"). Originally I was going to go with a Love Potion, but 1) I didn't know where she'd get the potion and 2) She sucks at potions (obviously a strong love potion would be too hard for a first year, and all…)- I originally wanted it to mean "You will listen to my command, and take to my touch." but I re-translated it (switched it around, so that I was translating from Latin to English) and it meant "We will hear my commandments, and my hand " - Which I, personally think, is kind of creepy sounding and sounds like a bible verse or something…

^^' One of the reasons I was worried about this chapter was because someone got confused about the last chapter. This story is mainly from the viewpoints of Harry and Draco. Whenever I have it from someone else (Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Lucius, Narcissa, Severus) it's just extra, and I kind of just wrote it from their views (I never meant to, but when I started to I wasn't bothered. I only have a general idea for what I want from this story…) And neither Harry or Draco knew that was what Ginny was planning, so it ended up kind of being a surprise for them. I'm sorry if it's confusing, because I'm confusing myself right now, and I'm not sure if that's because I haven't slept well or if it's because of something else…

"I'm no muggle, baby. When you think I'm going to High School I'm really going to Hogwarts. Dumbledore says Hi, Snape says you should die, and Nagini is all like 'ssssssssss'" "But isn't Dumbledore dead?" "Bitch, don't say that about Dumbledore!"

Review please, 'cause Reviews are like hugs and I like hugs..


	21. I'm Stuck

Title: I'll Love You Through Anything.

Chapter 21: I'm Stuck.

OHMYGOD! I'm so sorry! I am literally so so so so so so sorry! This is like, a short chapter but it felt like forever since I added a chapter and I felt like I needed to do that so that all of ya'll knew that I was still alive and still committed to "I'll Love You Through Anything", so I felt like the need to give you this gift of a chapter! As messed up in my head as it is, I literally feel like nothing make sense in my head anymore, so… I'm sorry! And, for a reason, even through excuses are like, totally unacceptable, but recently things have been falling apart and I'm still trying to roughly piece everything from my life back together, so… That's why sometimes my writing doesn't go on course and I don't get a chapter together!

I do not, in any way, own the Harry Potter series, and, as much as I wish I did, you can't get what you want. I'm pretty sure if I did all it would be would be like, gay love stories and gay orgies. I swear, they'd get together in more cross pairing's then Kurt's power rangers were!- Nope, I don't own that Glee reference, either. - Anyways, I'D LIKE TO TAKE THIS MOMENT TO THANK ALL MY WONDERFUL FAVORITERS, FOLLOWERS, REVIEWERS, AND READERS. YOU ARE ALL AWESOME. ENJOY 3

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

After a while of talking, or rather sitting there and listening to everyone else talk about what was going on, Draco got up and headed to his room. He didn't want to hear any of it, the "what if's" the good and the bad ones, were going on in his head. What if Harry hadn't meant any of that? What if it really was a control spell? But what if it wasn't? Draco didn't want to get his hopes up in case the last was true. Why would anyone love him? He was a freak, so much so that his own parent's didn't even love him. Draco knew his body was far from perfect, he had scars, nasty scars that said things like "FREAK", some from his own father and some from himself. There were plenty of other reasons why he wasn't loveable. He was afraid of the dark at age 12, he was needy and quite, he felt depressed a lot. There were so many things about him that made him imperfect, and why would anybody love someone as worthless as he was? He was worthless.

Draco could feel the tears run down his cheeks. They where cold… He didn't like to cry, he had learned from a young age that crying was not acceptable, but it wasn't like his parents were going to accept him anyways. He wished he had his kit. He had thrown most of it away, Severus had watched him while he had done so. He hadn't thrown it all away, through. A few days later, he had been looking under his bed for his gryffindor scarf when he had found the lone razor. He knew he should have just thrown it away, left it, forgot about it, but instead Draco had kept it. And it was instants like this that he just really needed to cut.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hermione knew she had to do something, and fast. Snape probably didn't believe them, at least not until he saw the glowing light between Ginny and Harry for himself, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. If he wasn't going to directly help, the professor had at least given her an idea on where to start. She walked up the stairs to the library, ignoring the questions Ron seemed to be hoping she'd answer. The library was a place Hermione knew well, and she knew exactly where to look. Among the books of spells, she looked through them, her finger running along their spines lovingly. Unlike people, books could never call you bad names, at least not to you personally.

"Control spells, control spells…" She mumbled, pulling a purple and gold book of the shelf, 'Spells and incarnations to make him listen, love, or be under your "spell": a guide to control and love spells for young Witches.' Hermione flipped the pages, past the introduction, past the love spells, the beauty spells, and straight onto the control spells. Usually she would take the time to read the whole book, but right now she simply did not have the time. She didn't bother to read the little summery at the beginning of the chapter, something or other about how useful these spells were and how they weren't dark.

'Audieris mandata mea, et manus mea: We will hear my commandments, and my hand.

- Out of all three spells, once you can say the words correctly, this words the best. It will stay on the longest and does not fade with time, unless either the words 'Frangere mandata mea' (Break from my commands) is said by the original spell caster or something is done to reawaken the person they were, usually the knowledge that their true love needs them.

In verbis meis te audire: In my words you listen.

- This would be the second best one to use, it will wear off after a month, and is quite easy to un-spell. A chant of 'verba eorum non amplius tibi dominantur' (their words no longer control you) by anyone, is enough to send the spelled one free.

ausculto verba mea: give heed or obey my words'

- While this one is the easiest, it is not very reliable. It can work from an hour to two weeks. It is very easy to break them from your spell, 'privus' (free) is all that is needed to set them free.'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Severus knew that if the youngest of the Weasley spawn really had Potter under some sort of spell he should be fixing it, that was his job as a teacher after all, but he couldn't bring himself to bother or to care. Potter was no longer interested in Draco, and in return Draco was no longer living in Gryffindor tower. It was quite obvious the boy wanted to live in the extra room. He knew that if Lily was still around she would have been against the fact that Severus was happy about something that made people miserable, not that there was a lot that made him happy that didn't do so. Like giving detentions, there wasn't one student he had ever had that liked them, but he enjoyed giving them. As long as he wasn't the one that had to spend extra time with the little brats.

The only child he had ever liked at all was Draco. He was quite, and grown up. Severus felt stupid for never having realized why the boy was the way he was, it should have been so simple. His own childhood had been close to Draco's. He had been a freak, afraid of his own father, afraid of being close to his mother. Severus hated to finally realize things that should have been obvious to him from the very start, like the fact that he never should have let Draco stay in that house, or go into Gryffindor, but it was the things where he should have known better and didn't that kept him sitting there, thinking and feeling an odd sort of glee over the fact that Potter was probably off with the Weasley and wasn't with Draco.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry didn't know what to do. He felt stuck. A while ago Ginny had just given him a smug little grin and told him to wait there, like a good little boyfriend. So, technically he was stuck. He couldn't seem to move out of a certain range, and he still couldn't say what he really wanted to say, which at the moment was to scream and hopefully curse Ginny to the worst place he could think of. Okay, that was a little harsh but whatever she did wasn't fun. He didn't have any friends, he didn't have Draco, and he didn't have the ability to speak what he wanted to… Or well, bloody leave the common room. He had never thought he'd get tired of the place, when he had first arrived it had felt so homey, the fireplace and all the red and gold, but now it wasn't, it was just… like a prison.

Harry didn't like the feeling of being trapped, of the walls crashing in on him, it made his chest tighten up. He was use to small spaces, because of his cupboard, but he had known of the longest time that if he wanted to leave, he could. Besides, his cupboard had always been small, where as the common room was closing in out of nowhere. He could see the room, it was big, but it felt like there wasn't any room to move. Harry knew he was probably having something close to a panic attack, but who wouldn't? Nothing felt like he could understand it, like it was suppose to be. There wasn't anything he could count on anymore. Harry could feel his breathing speed up, he couldn't seem to get enough air. What if everything stayed this messed up? What if he couldn't ever leave without Ginny's permission? What if he was never free to say what he wanted to ever again? Then he'd never get to tell Hermione that she was smart, and nice, and that nobody really meant it when they said that she was stuck up and boring, or to Ron that he was his best friend, his greatest friend? Or to Draco that he really really liked him, and that if he could, he'd keep Draco safe from everything? Even if it was a bad dream or his cutting.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I was deeply considering having Harry break out of the spell and have him get out with like, the totally cheesy use of these words: "Now is the time, now is the hour. To take back my heart, to take back my power. This is the moment to break your spell. I see right through you, Now burn in Hell. (You're gone)" (Bewitched by Blood On The Dance Floor) but then I decided that… NO, that would be a bad idea! You can't just use song lyrics you like anywhere, but what can I say? I was tired and I really really like this song.

Also, I kind of but didn't really write Draco cutting because I didn't feel like doing it, and obviously, the way I (and many other writers) write cutting is kind of… Off. Sometimes it hurts like hell and sometimes it's really itchy, so we're all going to pretend that Sevvy gave him something for that stuff. Also, I didn't think I could take writing cutting. And on top of that, I feel like my last paragraph might not make the greatest sense, but when someone's freaking (what I call panic attacks) nothing really makes a whole lot of sense.

Review, because Reviews are so Fetch. Remember, do not have sex, because you will get pregnant and DIE. (I couldn't help it, it's official Mean Girls day and I grew up with Mean Girls.


	22. Voices In My Head

Title: I'll Love You Through Anything

Chapter 22: Voices In My Head.

Hey Everybody. I didn't think I'd really be writing this weekend because I keep going in and out of funks, and I don't know wether it's because I finished the third season of Glee (FINALLY! I LOVE LOVE LOVE UNIQUE…) or the fact that I am still full despite it having been hours since I ate dinner (Thanksgiving, anyone?) But, this chapter just kind of slipped out and I'm kind of really, very proud of it… Yes, it is kind of short, but it kind of felt really long when I wrote it. There is just so much that I put into this chapter, and honestly? I literally don't know where I'm taking this story at all, all I know is that true love will prevail over all, because I am a hopeless fairytale romantic.

I hope all of you enjoy this chapter, and I would just like to say that, NO. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, because I am not lucky enough to be J. K. Rowling, and honestly? I wish I owned Tom Felton, Daniel Radcliffe, and Robert Patterson, because it would be like, amazing what I'd force those three men to do… Anyways FUN FACT(S)!: Robert Patterson admitted that he liked playing Cedric Diggory more than he liked playing Edward Cullen (Who wouldn't? He had to kiss a girl that doesn't have a whole lot of emotions and got to be a sparkling creepy stalker dude.) also, Tom Felton originally auditioned for the parts of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Draco held his hand against his hip. He had decided to cut there, because nobody would notice it, it was hidden by his uniform. Now that he was no longer living in Gryffindor tower he didn't have to worry about showering at odd times so nobody would have to see the scars, and he was sure that when they started to look less fresh, Severus wouldn't know the difference. Not that his Godfather was going to see him naked or anything, or at least he really, really hoped Severus wouldn't. Not that he had the time to think about that, his cuts well, hurt and he could still feel one slightly bleeding against his hand. Draco didn't really know what to do, before the big mess-up, with Harry finding him, he would go to his Godfather and tell him that one of his cuts opened up or he banged himself on something and needed something to fix it up, now he couldn't.

The secret was out and any lie he said about hitting something sharp or opening a cut would be an indicator to his Godfather about what he really did. He wished things could go backwards, that he could go back and nobody would know, his cutting would be his secret, his hurt and his problems would be his own. Because then he wouldn't be in this mess, he wouldn't be standing there, wondering what to do about his hip, but then again, wasn't this the whole purpose of hurting himself? To have this pain that surpassed the mess that was him, and he was asking for it to all go away? To get back into that pain? It wasn't suppose to be that easy, and it wasn't suppose to heal over, and just become another scar, it was suppose to stay fresh, and stay his way out of all that.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ginny stared into the mirror. She didn't know what to call the feeling that was bubbling inside of herself, it was triumphant, lovesick, and… in a way, evil. Not He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named evil, but… Evil none the less. The world felt like it was at her feet. It was so easy for her to break off ties between Harry and his so-called best friends, If a little control over a person and a few bad words, a little bit of hurt feelings was enough to break apart the bonds of friendships, then she could do anything, break up anyone, do anything.

_Don't you think your getting a little cocky, little girl?_ A voice in her mind asked, it was little more than a low whispering hiss than an actual voice.

_Don't you think you're getting into something that's none of your business?_ She thought back, watching as the mirror image of her started to smirk.

_You're very feisty for a Weasley. Watch your tone, child._ The voice answered back. It wasn't going to take any back talking from a little Gryffindor Weasley child.

_No. You watch your's, this is my head._ Ginny thought back. It was actually quite crazy for her to be fighting with some voice in her head, but she didn't care.

_It may be your head, but I'm the one in control here, Weasley. _The voice said in a forceful tone, if a whispering hiss of a voice could have such a tone._ We're done here._ And with that Ginny turned away from the mirror and made her way to Harry, the love of her life.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Hermione… We can't do this by ourselves. You've been looking into spell books for over an hour now. Why don't we tell McGonagall or Dumbledore or someone?" Ron said, staring up at the ceiling. It was bothering him that their team wasn't all together. It wasn't the same with just him and Hermione, when it was all of them, together, it worked. He and Harry could talk about Quidditch and complain about homework and Hermione and Draco talked homework and whatever else they talked about. Except Draco didn't nag them like Hermione did about homework and the importance of getting all their tests right. He was just there for talking, and when it did come to homework he helped without over complicating it like Hermione did.

"If Harry or Draco was here you never would have said that." Hermione said quietly. "And, usually I would be the one to say that. Ron, just let me find out what it could be and then we'll work it out. I don't want to get the Headmaster or Professor McGonagall into this just yet. You saw Draco's face, he didn't believe it. He's still worried that this isn't a spell, that it isn't undoable." She said quietly, looking up from the book in front of her.

"I wouldn't, because somehow they can manage to do anything. Harry survived You-Know-Who and Draco can get on Snape's good side." Ron answered, getting a small smile out of Hermione. "And, besides… We really need Draco, at least. Didn't the first book say something about 'true love'?" Ron asked, he knew they were all still young, but even he knew that sometimes there was one person that was always by your side that is the one, and- he was getting into gross romantic territory here- he had seen the way Draco and Harry looked at each other, it was like the way the prince and the princess looked at each other in fairytales.

"Even if we told him that, Draco would worry that he wasn't Harry's 'true love', and it would just bother him and bother him. I want to be sure when we tell him what spell it could be and how we can fix it." Hermione answered, a this-is-final tone in her voice, and Ron couldn't bring himself to disagree, it would bother Draco and Draco seemed breakable, like glass, and Ron knew that without Harry there, somebody- or rather, the two of them- had to protect Draco.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry felt bothered. Not only had Ginny come down a while after his freak out and insist on them walking around, hand in hand, together- as a couple, she had gushed to almost everyone that they had passed by, she had just released him from her clutches and told him to 'go upstairs and get into bed', in the same voice that his Aunt Petunia had used on him. It was a voice that said that 'we're friends, right? As long as you listen to me and do as I say, we'll be alright'. It left no room for arguments, not that he could make any, anyways. He still couldn't talk, and Draco wasn't in the dorm, and he didn't think he was coming back. Harry knew he couldn't get into Draco's bed- the bed that had been their's since the first night, and instead slipped into his own bed. It felt foreign. Harry knew that it wasn't any different than Draco's bed, but it didn't feel the same. It was empty, and lonely, and it smelled different. It smelt like an unused bed, while Draco's smelled like a mix of the two of them. Harry never knew he would miss a bed like that, but deep down he knew it wasn't about the bed, it was about the person he use to lay in it with that he really missed.

Saying he didn't sleep well that night would have been an understatement. His dreams had actually been nightmares, they were mixtures of things that he no longer remembered, now that Harry had woken up, but still, the thought of them still made his heart beat fast and his mouth dry up. Between everything there had been flashes of green light, and yelling, lots and lots of yelling. Harry wished that he could turn to someone and tell them about his dreams, that Draco could give him a little serious look and then a small smile, and tell him that everything would be alright, dreams were just dreams, or Ron, who would just shake his head and tell him that being afraid of silly little dreams was stupid, all while having his own horrid nightmares that he would talk about to him sometimes, or to Hermione that would take it all seriously, and talk him through everything, as if she was analyzing him, but he couldn't. His dreams were his own right now, no matter how much he wanted to get them off his chest. Talking about things sometimes made them easier to bare.

Harry got up and got dressed, he tied his tie and realized that he was kind of hopeless at it, Draco often either gave him pointers or did it for him, because it didn't seem to be working out correctly. It's funny how people can do so much for you and you only realize it once they're gone. Afterwards Harry walked towards the door. Most of his actions didn't feel like his own, anymore. Usually he would sit around with the other boys in the dorm and talk to them while everyone was getting dressed, complaining about what homework assignments they hadn't done or what classes they had today or wether or not Snape was going to be in a good mood or if he was going to take a bunch of points away from Gryffindor. Sure enough, Ginny was looking at the doorway as if she knew that he was going to be coming out at that moment. Her face broke into a smile and she held out her arm, knowing that he had to take it.

"Good morning, Harry." She said, leaning in for a kiss.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ah, yes! I leave you all at a kiss between Harry and Ginny! I don't really hate Ginny but honestly? Whenever I kind of see her and Harry kissing I just want to go "WHYYYYYYY?" because it's just like, no. NO… So yes, I kind of leave you with a lot of questions… Will Hermione and Ron get back Draco and become a trio trying to get back their fourth member? Who was the voice in Ginny's head? Why did I add a voice in Ginny's head? Is Draco really Harry's true love already?- I honestly really want to skip forward but I know I can't, I'm just to tired of knowing that they are twelve and wanting to write them as older, and I know I'm not really writing them as twelve year olds and they're actually really mature, but honestly, you're talking to a mini-adult here. I'm fourteen and from a young age I've been able to interact with adults pretty seamlessly, so, of course they're going to be a bit more mature. *shrugs*

Review please? 'cause I swear I wrote this all today. Like, legit… While listening to the same song over and over because all the other songs on my writer's playlist distract me, and working in semi-silence is almost as awkward as me dancing… REVIEWS ARE LIKE WARM FUZZIES. THEY ARE ALMOST AS GOOD AS A HUG, OR CHOCOLATE. PLEASE REVIEW 3


	23. A Morning of Plans and Regrets

Title: I'll Love You Through Anything

Chapter 23: A Morning of Plans and Regrets.

Hey, I got two reviews yesterday and I thought it would be better to have my replies at the beginning of this chapter rather than go all defensive (through I've failed on that, bite me). First of all, yes, my chapters have been on the short side, but honestly? I think a short chapter is better than no chapter at all. Plus, I felt like "Voices In My Head" should end there, I could have added more but I just felt like after I wrote the last part that… That was it, done. That's the chapter, and adding anything more would have felt like it was wrong. - Yes, I actually wrote the first part of this chapter right before I uploaded the last chapter, so I could have always ended it there, but I didn't. I also got told that the way my story is going is annoying. It's chapter 22 and Ginny and Harry kissed. Yeah, and? This is my story, thank you very much. I would rather have a few Ginny and Harry kisses than "Draco and Harry met and fell in love and everything was oh so perfect for the rest of their years". I would also, like to say, at the end of this little rant, _if you don't like what I'm writing, don't read it. I am not forcing anyone to read this, and honestly, in the long run, only you can decide wether or not this story is worth reading at all (as in, your own personal preference)_.

Anyways, Enjoy the chapter. Oh, and before I forget, I will be going to a conference from Thursday until Sunday, and I am not sure if I will be getting another chapter out. A big part of me hopes I will, but I know from last year it was basically sleep, get up, go to the meetings, hang out until at least two in the morning, and then repeat, so I honestly don't know if I have the time. I'll probably slip in time through! - Thanks, and have fun reading I guess?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Draco woke up in a cold sweat. The bed in his new room was weird. The whole room felt weird. It was… different. He felt trapped in the dungeons but knew he didn't stand a chance if he stayed in Gryffindor tower. So living underground was going to have to do… For the first time in a long time he thanked whatever it was that kept him from becoming a Slytherin. Even if green and silver had looked better with his looks, he liked the warmth that came from the red and gold.

Draco got up and began to get ready for the day. He knew that if he stayed in bed like he wanted to it would only worry his Godfather and his friends. He got dressed and smiled a little smirk like smile when he got to his tie. Harry sucked at putting on his tie correctly, and had never bothered to really learn, since Draco was always there to help out in some way. It was things like that that Ginny would never be able to tamper with, the moments that they had shared, and the things that they knew about each other that she didn't. She didn't know that Harry's family were horrible to him, or that Harry's first good memories were about butterflies that he had chased around in his Uncle's yard. Or the way Harry had looked when they had first met… She wouldn't have anything like that, ever. As much as she wanted to mean something to Harry, she couldn't. Draco could feel the hope bubbling up in his stomach at his thoughts, and he just wanted to push it away, he couldn't hope, he had to _know_ before he thought everything was better.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hermione stood waiting at the doors that lead to the dungeon. She had already sent Ron off for breakfast- even through he had said he wasn't hungry, his stomach had said otherwise. She was waiting for Draco, they needed to talk about what they had found out in the library. Hermione knew that it was probably- she was 99.99% sure- that it was the 'Audieris mandata mea, et manus mea' spell that Ginny had used on Harry. She knew Ginny wasn't stupid, far from it, actually. She also knew that if Ginny put her mind to something, she'd be able to do it with very little trouble. It would be disappointing- but good- if they found out that she had used a weaker spell.

"Good morning, Hermione." Draco said quietly, alerting the bushy haired girl of his presence. He looked good, a little tired, but the small smile on his face was a bit of a relief for her.

"Morning, Draco." Hermione replied warmly. "I think I know the spell that Ginny used on Harry. We- Ron and I, that is- have a bit of a plan, but we need you to help us with it. We'll talk about it after potions." Hermione said, grabbing Draco's hand, she lead them to the great hall. She wasn't going to take no for an answer from the blond.

"I really don't have a choice, do I?" Draco asked her, his smile getting bigger. "Not that I wouldn't have agreed to help." He added quickly, even through a part of him really wanted to say no, that it would only build up on the stupid hope that could just leave him in a depressive state if it wasn't right.

"Nope. How is it? Living with professor Snape, that is." Hermione asked, as they went to find a spot to sit beside Ron.

"It's alright, I miss Gryffindor tower already, but it isn't so bad." Draco said, giving her a smile just as they passed Harry and Ginny.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_There's Draco… He looks an awful lot like Lucius… _The voice hissed in her mind, almost pleased at that discovery.

_No, he looks like a ferret and he's an utter child._ Ginny thought back, as she watched Draco and Hermione make their way over to her brother.

_Oh? Somebody hates young master Malfoy… Or is this jealousy? _The voice smugly hissed, Ginny knew that if she could imagine the voice's face, it would be smirking.

_Jealous? Of him? You must be kidding me, what is there to be jealous of?_ Ginny thought back, SHE WAS NOT JEALOUS OF MALFOY!

_The fact that Harry loves him and not you…_ The voice hisspered (it's own version of whispering…), it was still smug, and said it as if he was stating a fact, like the Gryffindor colours were red and gold and Slytherins were evil.

_That may be, but not for long._ Ginny thought back, but it sounded insecure and they both knew it.

_What if I could give you a way to get rid of him? A way to make Harry your's?_ The voice said, as if it was offering her a gift so great that she could not say no.

_How?_ Ginny asked, _And at what costs?_

_Just leave it to me, little girl._ The voice said.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_The voice knew he had do to something, to come back into power, but first he would need both the Malfoy boy and Harry Potter, but at the moment it seemed like he would have to give his little helper- the Weasley child- a bone to play with. She would watch over Harry while he did what was needed with Draco, because it would help cement his place as the most powerful dark wizard of all, this time, nobody was going to take him down, not even the damned Boy-Who-Lived, maybe this time he would be the foolish Boy-Who-Died. _

_But before he worked on all that, he would need to finalize his plans and regain some minions. Voldemort was coming back, he thought with an evil sort of glee._

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

Narcissa Malfoy studied herself in the mirror. It had been a few days, almost a week or two, since she had moved back into Malfoy manor with her husband, Lucius Malfoy. To say that this place, this life, was hell, would be an understatement. She felt trapped, and wrong. Severus had warned her that this would be the wrong choice, but she had cockily said that it wouldn't. It was. She no longer recognized either the woman in the mirror or the man that shared her bed.

Narcissa wasn't stupid, she had known from the very beginning of their marriage that Lucius didn't love her, or at least not in the way that she loved him, but… The feelings he had to her now where different. Scarily different. Lucius went from a seemingly uncaring, distant man to someone who wanted to know where she was almost every minute of every day- which wasn't that hard to know, she was in Malfoy manor every day, she had been forbidden to go, and at the moment Narcissa was playing along with her husband's desires. Lucius had also known how to keep his temper in check, before the incident with Draco, of course, but Narcissa had thought that it had just been a rouge thing, something that would never happen ever again. But here she was, staring at herself in the mirror, a hand shaped bruise colouring her cheek. She would have spelled it away but in the heat of the moment Lucius had stolen her wand.

Oh, why had she been so stupid? Why hadn't she listened to Severus? Or chosen Draco over Lucius?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Severus stared at the goings on of the hall with a fake look of disinterest. He had watched as Potter and Weasley girl came in together and saw the light silver light that Granger had described to him. He had his proof, he knew he had to help sort out whatever was going on before it was taken too far and a student was seriously hurt, but that could wait. At the moment he had much bigger things to think about, his cursed dark mark had started to act up sometime in the middle of the night. Severus didn't want to think about what this meant, it meant that Voldemort was back, and he was back to being a spy, somebody stuck between two powerful enemies.

His mood lightened up a little as he watched Draco and Granger enter the hall together, hand in hand. Severus knew that there was nothing romantic about the gesture, it was one of friendship and protectiveness. As annoying as Granger was, Severus knew that she was a great and powerful friend to have by Draco's side. She was one of the Gryffindors he would have to watch out for, lest he develop any friendly feelings towards them. He watched with anticipation and worry as the two passed Potter and Weasley, but other than a slight tense moment on Draco's part, nothing happened.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ron looked up as Draco and Hermione sat down opposite of him at the Gryffindor table. He nodded but kept eating, remembering the nagging that Hermione had given him over talking with food in his mouth- he didn't need another lecture about that again, but he had to know if Draco was going to join in on their plan to save Harry from the clutches of his seemingly-evil younger sister. Ron opened his mouth and was just about to start talking.

"Before you ask, yes… I'm going to help you two out, but you have to tell me what you know." Draco said, pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"So far, we only think we know the spell, and how to reverse it." Hermione answered, Ron nodded, as he still couldn't talk because of the pancake he was eating. Hermione turned and pulled a book out of the bag beside her. It was the purple and gold book from before. Hermione opened it up to the page she had marked before (with a bookmark, Hermione considered bending the page of a book almost as bad as getting a bad grade, or not doing homework.) Draco leaned over and read the spells, he nodded and thought for a moment.

"It's the first one, isn't it? The stronger the better." He said, as he started in on his breakfast too.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Again, this chapter is on the short side. I'm not sure if it's because of writer's block or if I just feel like being generally annoying. Let's just say a bit of both. - And, Yes, I totally used the word "hisspered" in this chapter, and no, it is not a real word. I was going to write "whispered" but then I got all goofy for a second and decided to change it to "hisspered" because, duh, the voice (Voldy) hisses, like a snake. - Last night, I didn't sleep until like… Literally, five in the morning, and I had the most hilarious thought in the world ('cause generally every things kind of funny when you're really tired) and it was about Voldy totally being a glorious drag queen. It wasn't that bad of an idea, until you remember he has no nose, is bald, and is totally, 100% evil, plus he'd probably kill me for that idea, plus I am totally a mudblood, 'cause everyone around me are *GASPS* muggles.

Thanks for reading 3


	24. Chapter 24

Title: I'll love you through anything

chapter 24: YET ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER.

Sorry guys. I'm just… Well, there are a lot of words for right now and a few of them are pathetic. I'm really busy, I'm tired, I have writers block, I'm kind of depressed. So… Yeah? Don't kill me for this short chapter, and, honestly? Feel thankful right now, because I thought that this chapter was a whole lot shorter than it really is, and I kind of hat a feeling that if I didn't upload this now, I never would.

Anyways, warning. I don't own Harry Potter, I'm not doing this for money, or to be amazing. If I was doing this for the money I'd write something like 50 Shades of Grey and ship it off as the gay 50 Shades of Grey but better 'cause they're magical but they use their magic to do things like steal each other's boyfriend and the red headed girl is the most hated one and yeah. I'm rambling. If you don't like my story or whatever, don't review, because your just wasting your own time and my time, also… Enjoy 3

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Draco had been waiting anxiously for the end of the day since breakfast- not that he told Hermione or Ron that, of course. He wanted to know their plan, if Ron and Hermione were really combining their minds- and asking for his help- than there was a huge chance of it all working out. Hermione was the smartest girl in their year, and Ron was a great strategist. He almost ran to the library- almost being the operative word, he didn't want to seem overly eager but he just couldn't wait. He wanted Harry back, now, and not _Ginny's_ Harry, but _his_ Harry. _His_ Harry was the boy who had blushed like a little kid the first time they had met, the boy who had crawled into his bed the first night just because he heard him crying, the boy who had sent him home with a shirt that smelled like pumpkin juice and something that could only be described as utterly Harry. Draco blushed, he needed to fix everything before he became a bigger ball of mush than he already was.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_Voldemort finally had a plan in place, it wasn't a solid plan, but the man- if you could even call what he was a man- had long gone crazy. It had come to his attention a while ago that Lucius's son was one of the few- one of the freakish- men that were able to give birth. For a long while, even as Tom Riddle, Voldemort had preferred the company of other men over the company of a woman- why go after a Moaning Murtle when you could have a dashing young lad? It also didn't help that Draco was as handsome as his father, but in a more beautiful, innocent way. Voldemort knew he wanted the boy for himself._

_His plan was to have the girl cast the same spell that she had used on the Potter child onto Draco, and demand him to go to the spot where one of his followers- and potential bodies- would pick the boy up. It would be easy, if he could find a way to distract Dumbledore, which wouldn't be too hard, the old man had always been foolish, had always missed what was right beneath his nose. Many a Hogwarts student had gotten away with things without his or any of the other staff's notice._

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

Hermione stared at Draco, worrying about what was going on in his head. He had stared at their 'battle plan' as Ron had called it for a while now. It wasn't much, and she knew it, but it was all they had. So far all they had was to keep Ginny and Harry separate, at least long enough for them to figure out what to do next. It was simple, really, Ron would corner Ginny after her potions class (claiming that mum had sent him a letter about something or other), while Draco and Hermione would take Harry after transfigurations to the library, and tried whatever they could with him.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ginny smiled, she had, by chance, ended up running into her three least favourite people in the world, talking over some mediocre plans. She was glad that a simple annoyance-the fact that she had forgotten the spell- had taken her to the library to find the book. If she hadn't needed to check the book for the spell it would have lead to even worse frustrations. She found it a bit funny, that they decided to hide Harry away in the library, she wasn't Crabbe or Goyle, she had a brain and she liked to use it, even if she wasn't as smart as Hermione.

_Tomorrow, before the other redhead and the mudblood go through with their plan, have Harry take Draco to us in Moaning Murtle's bathroom. _The voice hissed in her mind, Ginny smiled, it was a much better plan then the three fools had, even through she didn't know of it, she trusted the voice. They only wanted similar things, after all.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_If Voldemort could laugh maniacally he would, the child whose energy and mind he leeched off of- much as he had tried to do to Quirrell, too bad the man had been pitifully weak. Imagine that! A blood-traitor child- no older than a first year- was stronger than a grown man! Voldemort hated weakness, and that was why he had gotten rid of the man so early on, and now he needed to get rid of "Harry" as the girl called him, and her, too. All minions were useful up to a certain extent, and when they were no longer needed… You killed them, just as you do to Muggles, Mudbloods, and blood traitors…. And little boys who survive killing curses, Voldemort thought. If he had had a face, he would be smiling a smile ugly enough to wilt a flower. His thoughts shifted… to Draco…_

_Draco… The boy looked like the embodiment of innocent snow, with eyes that looked like storm clouds. Yes, he would like very much to do very dirty things to the boy and make the boy scream his name- either Voldemort or Tom, he didn't care, as long as the boy was screaming and begging for him, he would never care. Not once. As soon as he got his body back, he would take the child, over and over and over. _

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

So yeah, guys. Please, if you like my story, review. Common, can I get a review for my fifteenth birthday? Which is tomorrow (october 29th)? It would mean the world to me


	25. Ginny Weasley is no more, Praise Merlin!

Title: I'll Love You Through Anything

Chapter 25: Ginny is no more, praise Merlin.

HEY! I feel like I'm sort of, like, writing short chapters and they're taking forever, but I was going to make it longer, but… GINNY WEASLEY IS NO MORE, PRAISE MERLIN! Yeah, well, yeah. Sorry about the fact it takes me forever between chapters, it's just… Writers block sucks, I try and such, and then it just doesn't work out. I'm not going to stop writing this story! - Not when I know where I want to go next, generally, and where I want to end at (sadly. There's chances of a sequel, a few years after the end of this story. I'm planning for Draco to HAVE ALL THE BABIES! yeah. Maybe I'm on Tumblr too much!) [By all the babies I mean, James (Lucian Malfoy-Potter), Scorpius (Sirius Malfoy-Potter), Albus (Severus Malfoy-Potter), and Lily (Narcissa Malfoy-Potter) - I know the middle names are a little messed up, but I want all the children to have a name from either parent's family.)- Oh, and if you've seen that I've added other stories (Vampires, Werewolves, and Wizards and My Chance With You [What's with me and sucky titles?!]) I apologize, sometimes I get inspiration for other stories, and then it comes and goes for stories and such, so that's why I have a bunch of stories that are good and started but are going nowhere… (I PROMISE NOT TO TURN THIS INTO ONE!)

Anyways, I will have a few readers choice questions at the bottom! I do not own any of the Harry Potter things, because my name is not J.K. Rowling (Sadly, I'm not even so much of a grandchild Rowling… CAN YOU ADOPT ME, JOE? I'M SURE I CAN PICK UP A UK ACCENT!) Anyways, Enjoy, because… _Ginny Weasley is no more, praise Merlin._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ginny smirked, Harry knew what he was to do. The separation of Draco and his little friends was going to happen today, just after their potions class, and right before their herbology class. It would be easy to separate the three of them in the midst of all the students changing classes. Ginny thought that the plan was her own, when in fact… It wasn't. It was the voice's. Maybe it was her own stubborn belief that she was smart and doing what she believed was right, or the voice's cunning control over her- which she barely noticed, was what stopped her from noticing that there was something… Very wrong about this, all of it.

Despite popular belief, Ginny wasn't evil- or at least she wasn't completely evil just yet, for the dark, sinister feelings that had made the voice into what it was, had only just begun to creep into her once pure Gryffindor heart.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ginny's Harry- as Harry had started referring to the movements, actions, and things he said- he refused to see that it was all him, his mouth, his words, his actions- zeroed in on

Draco, who was walking comfortably beside Hermione and Ron- Harry felt a little hurt, his friends were getting along amazingly without him, what if he never got to be as close as he use to be with them?

"Hullo, Draco, can I talk to you?" Ginny's Harry said, with a false sweet smile. Harry saw Draco look over at him with a wanting look, and then quickly over at Hermione and Ron for approval.

"Hi Harry… I- bye Hermione, Ron." Draco said, before he turned to walk with Harry, away from their classmates. Ginny's Harry reached over, and grabbed Draco's wrist, it was both a firm grip, and a gentle one. Harry was trying his hardest to not have him hurt Draco. He could feel his muscles trying, hard, under the wanting of the spell, to grip Draco's wrist, so hard that it would leave purplish bruises on the fair boy's skin, but Harry stopped it. He couldn't. He wouldn't. They walked in silence for a while.

"Harry, where are you taking me?" Draco asked innocently, as they began to walk closer to the Forbidden forest. He didn't want to enter the forest, or be caught close to it by any of the professors, he had heard what Severus had told him about it, about the monsters that lived inside of it, as well as the potion master's idea of treasures inside of it as well.

"Where does it look like I'm taking you?" Ginny's Harry said harshly, using Harry's voice. Harry shuddered inwardly. He watched intently as Draco tried to hide a look of utter… Hurt and shock. "The Forbidden Forest, dumb ass." Ginny's Harry said, remembering a word that Dudley had called him. Harry was as shocked and hurt as Draco was, so much so that he… forgot himself.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The hand around his wrist got tighter, unbelievably tighter. It was starting to hurt. Draco desperately wanted to cry, not only because of Harry's tight grip on him, but also because of the way he was talking to him. Harry was suppose to be the person who… Cared for him when nobody else did, and now his friend was… treating him like his father treated house elves, the only beings that he had treated worse then his own son. Draco knew, somewhere, that he was over dramatizing it. He just had to remember, it's only the spell.

_It's only the spell, He doesn't hate me. It's only the spell, Harry doesn't hate me. It's only the spell, Harry doesn't hate me. It'sonlythespell,Harrydoesn'thateme…Harrycan'thateme!_

_Breathe, Draco, Breathe… Calm down_, Draco thought, he remembered when Severus had told him that, the first time the man had found him crying after the… attack?- Draco had tried to forget it, tried to forget the way he had cried like a broken… child. He had even forgotten the way his Godfather had held him softly against his chest and told him that he was _alright_, that he was _safe_ now. But… Draco was no longer safe, as he headed closer, and closer towards the Forbidden Forest's beckoning tree line.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ginny smirked as she walked away from the rest of her year mates, they wouldn't notice her absence, or miss her. This made her plan just so much easier.

_Do you know where the boy has taken Draco?_ The voice hissed in her mind, impatient.

_The Forbidden Forest, duh_. Ginny answered, as she headed out.

_YOU DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, BRAT! _The voice scream-hissed, his hiss-like voice so loud in Ginny's head that she grabbed at her ears, through it did not help, since the noise was coming from the inside of her head, instead of from the outside. It was so loud that it made tears well up in her eyes, and rattled something loose inside her skull.

"_Okay, okay, just… Just stop yelling…_" Ginny said, both out-loud and in her head, as a trickle of blood started to roll down her face, from the inside of her ear.

"_I do what I wish to, Child._" The voice hissed, Ginny was also saying whatever the voice said aloud, she couldn't help it. The words… Had to go through both her mind and her lips to process, it was beginning to get harder and harder for her to think, the trickle became a small stream.

"_Yes… Wait, no…. What are you doing?_" Ginny asked, the question and her voice were both so innocent, so child like, a reminder that Ginny Weasley was but a child. It was the last free thing that Ginny Weasley herself, in free mind and body, said. Voldemort swiftly took over, and Ginny was now but a weak voice in her former head.

"She was not a strong as she seemed." Voldemort said, his own snide grin looking odd on Ginny's sweet girlish face, odd, but it fit. "But that's expected for a blood traitor Weasley." He added, with a bark-like, hiss-laugh. He began to walk again, the whole take-over took less then 10 minutes, but his job was not done yet, he had to deal with Potter and the beautiful Draco Malfoy…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Anyways, for my American readers, happy late thanksgiving, motherf-ers! (Sorry, I'm just jealous. Y'all were eating pie and I wasn't. So… Damn you.)- Okay, so I was originally going to ask you how you wanted Ginny to die (and would you like her burned to a crisp or cut up into small, chip like slices) but I guess I solved that… - Okay, so… What do you think should happen to Voldemort in Ginny's body sans Ginny when he goes to meet Harry and Draco? Should I have called this chapter "Ding Dong, The Witch Is Dead"? What do you think should happen between Voldemort and Draco? After this little thing is over, would it be alright for me to skip a few years so the guys can get somewhat sexual? I'm tired of like, them being so young and me feeling like a freaking perv. (Ignore some of my ships, because those would prove I have no such problems… unless it comes to these two in this story…)

Also, Please, PLEASE review, and answer my questions! Not only are reviews much needed inspiration-inducing, mood-improving things, I've taken time from like, reading fanfictions or getting much needed sleep (I'd say homework, but I either don't do that shit or already did it, 'cause I'm a goodie two-shoes…), and it wouldn't take long to write a review! To people who use to review and no longer review… WHERE R U? I MISS U?

Thanks, GB.


End file.
